Das Licht der Hoffnung
by Dairyu
Summary: Die Schlacht des Letzten Bündnisses hält für Elben und Menschen manch bittere Überraschung bereit ... Das muss besonders Elrond erfahren. Letztes Kapitel und der Epilog.
1. Prolog: Der Ring

Zeitpunkt: Während der Schlacht des Letzten Bündnisses  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: R für Gewalt, Darkfic  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte sehe ich als etwas Besonderes an, da sie eine der wenigen ist, die ich aus der Perspektive der "Guten" schreibe, was selten genug vorkommt. Eine weitere Besonderheit ist, dass sie sich mit einem Charakter beschäftigt, der mich in Buchform eigentlich nie so sonderlich angesprochen hat, weil ich keinen Zugang zu ihm fand. Auch in der filmischen Umsetzung war ich anfangs wenig begeistert. Allerdings änderte sich das im Laufe der Zeit (woran ein anderer Film nicht unwesentlich Schuld hat) und so gibt es diese Fanfic; auch weil mir die Idee dazu schon lange Zeit im Kopf herumspukt.  
Lest sie einfach. Vielleicht ist es mir gelungen, den Charakter zu treffen (und ihr werdet aus meinen obigen Andeutungen schlau).  
Disclaimer: Zum wiederholten Male - diese Geschichte ist eine Verbeugung vor Tolkiens großartigem Werk, sie ist ein reines Fanprodukt ohne finanziellen Hintergrund.  
Feedback: wer möchte es nicht?  
Heru

Das Licht der Hoffnung Prolog  
Der Ring 

Nicht wenig erschöpft stehe ich nach einem langen und ereignisreichen Tag an einem Ort, den zu betreten vor mir erst einem einzigen Wesen vergönnt war. Doch spüre ich weder Stolz noch Erhabenheit, denn es ist ein zweifelhaftes Geschenk auf den Spuren des verabscheuungswürdigen Bösen zu wandeln.   
Aber die Notwendigkeit hat meine Schritte gelenkt und mir den Weg gezeigt, den ich mir aus gutem Grund nicht ersparen wollte.   
Wieder ist Feuer um mich, doch diesmal habe ich seine Gegenwart bewusst gesucht und weiß, dass es mir nichts anhaben kann. Es glüht in den Tiefen des Berges, während ich hier oben verharre, den Abgrund wenige Schritte hinter mir. 

Ich bin nicht allein.   
Und doch habe ich mich selten zuvor einsamer gefühlt - oder hilfloser. All mein Wissen und mein Sehnen nützt mir nichts in diesem Augenblick, in dem ich begreife, dass wir einen schalen Sieg errungen haben.   
Oder war es gar eine Niederlage?   
Alles ist möglich in den Wirren der grausamen Zeit, die wir durchleben müssen. Aber noch gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen. Zögern muss nicht zu Widerstand werden. 

"Isildur!"   
Jetzt erhebe ich meine Stimme, und gebieterisch lege ich meine ganze Autorität in sie. "Wirf ihn hinein! Vernichte ihn!"   
Der Mensch sieht mich an, ruhig steht er da, ein Stück weit vor mir im Zwielicht des Berges, und ich blicke in seine Augen wie in einen Spiegel, der mir die hässliche Wirklichkeit vorhält.   
Schweiß, Blut und Tränen haben uns beide verunstaltet; im Angesicht des Todes und des Grauens sind wir Elben den Menschen sehr ähnlich, auch wenn viele von uns diese Tatsache von sich weisen. Doch wir alle sind Ilúvatars Kinder - und manchmal bedeutet es nicht das Geringste, dass wir als die Erstgeborenen vor den Menschen unter dem weiten Himmel wanderten, an dem nur das silberne Licht des Mondes schien, und das Funkeln der Sterne uns den Weg wies. 

Sind wird deshalb besser als die Sterblichen?   
So wie an meinem besudelten Gewand klebt auch an Isildurs der schwarze Staub, der das Land des Feindes überzieht und alles Leben zu ersticken sucht. Fein und tückisch ist er - so wie der Geist des Dunklen Herrschers, der wie ein fernes und schwächer werdendes Echo über Siegern und Besiegten schwebt, und fast meine ich, Saurons Racheschwur zu hören.   
Kalte Finger tanzen meinen Rücken entlang. Viele Menschenalter werden vergehen müssen, bis von der Gegenwart des Bösen nichts mehr zu spüren sein wird. Und solange der Eine existiert, wird die Erinnerung an seinen Gebieter nicht vom Angesicht der Welt getilgt sein. Deshalb bin ich ... sind wir hier. 

Noch vor wenigen Stunden gab es kein Zögern. Isildur nahm meinen Rat an, die mächtigste und gefährlichste Hinterlassenschaft Saurons dem Feuer anheimzugeben, aus dem sie einst erstanden war - zum Gedenken an das Opfer so vieler Leben.   
Doch wehe, der Wille der Menschen ist schwach und ihre Herzen sind leicht zu verführen! Wo kurz zuvor eiserne Entschlossenheit herrschte, regieren nun Zaghaftigkeit und Wankelmut.   
Nicht wenig bestürzt muss ich sehen, wie der Sohn Elendils den Einen Ring in den Händen hält. Zart und wie eine zerbrechliche Kostbarkeit, besitzergreifend und beschützend. Zugleich betrachtet er den goldenen Reif, gelockt vom dunklen Schimmer des Kleinods, und mit jedem Augenblick, der vergeht, wird sein Blick verträumter und ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf seine Lippen, die sich zum Sprechen formen.   
"Nein." 

Dieses eine Wort trifft mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, den ich zwar habe kommen sehen, aber den abzuwehren mir nicht gelungen ist. So sitzt der Schmerz tief wie ein giftiger Stachel; und genauso verheerend ist er, denn er nimmt mir die Kraft zu handeln. Statt dessen muss ich in die Augen des Menschen sehen, und dort entdecke ich ein spöttisches Funkeln, das zu einem triumphierenden Ausdruck wird - wenige Augenblicke nur, aber in diesem Moment spüre ich meine Machtlosigkeit.   
Der Geist des Ringes hat von dem Sohn Elendils Besitz ergriffen. Und ich bin zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt. Denn weder Zorn noch Trauer lösen meine unsichtbaren Fesseln. Ich bin gefangen in einem finsteren Traum. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, als der Mensch langsam beginnt davonzugehen. Ein letztes Mal sieht er mich an, ein verzücktes und zugleich erschreckend abstoßendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und seine Hände umfangen und streicheln den Ring wie eine Geliebte. 

"Isildur!"   
Meine Stimme überschlägt sich, während ich dem Menschen nachsehe, der sich einfach von mir abwendet, seine Ohren verschlossen vor meinen drängenden Worten, sein Herz verhärtet gegen die Wahrheit und Notwendigkeit etwas zu vernichten, das durch seine Einfachheit den Eindruck der Harmlosigkeit erweckt und durch seine Formvollendung den Anschein des unendlich Wertvollen.   
Welch ein Hohn ist es, dass Saurons Fähigkeiten, sich und seine Werke im Lichte der Schönheit und des aufrichtigen Wohlwollens darzustellen und die Ahnungslosen zu verführen, auch jetzt Früchte tragen, da er vom Angesicht der Welt vertrieben wurde! 

Meine Glieder sind noch immer wie gelähmt.   
Ich kann nichts anderes als dastehen, so sehr ich mich dafür auch verabscheue. Das Grollen des Berges ist wie ein grausames Lachen, das mich verhöhnt und das Brüllen der Flammen in seinem feurigen Schlund hebt an, verebbt, und erklingt von Neuem, so dass der Fels erbebt.   
Ich verharre dort in der Hitze des Feuers, dessen Atem über mein Gesicht streift und an meinem Umhang zerrt. Das helle Licht des Tages, welches durch den Felsspalt fällt, durch den man Zugang in den Feurigen Berg erlangt, verschluckt die Gestalt des Menschen, als er hinausgeht - selbstvergessen und verzaubert. Ich muss ihn aufhalten, ihm den Ring entreißen und das tun, wozu er nicht fähig ist, aber mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht; er ist von unendlicher Schwere ...   
Ebenso mein Herz. 

Ist das der Sieg, den wir errungen haben?   
Die Vernichtung des Dunklen Herrschers war unser Ziel.   
Aber haben wir es erreicht?   
Und zu welchem Preis?   
Ich kann nicht anders, als mich den Erinnerungen hinzugeben, die meine Seele bedrücken; schnelle und stumme Bilder vor meinen Augen. Ich lasse sie zu und dann greife ich nach ihnen, finde mich wieder an dem Abend vor der gewaltigen Schlacht, die das Dasein so vieler Lebewesen verändern sollte.   
Auch das meine ...


	2. Die Erinnerung

Kapitel 1  
Die Erinnerung 

Schwer lag die Dunkelheit über dem kargen und toten Land, dessen schwarze Erde bedeckt war mit Staub, Blut und zerbrochenen Leibern. Nicht einmal die Geschöpfe, die sich an den Gefallenen laben gab es, und so lagen sie dort - Orks, Menschen, Elben ... im Tode vereint, ein grausiges Zeugnis der erbitterten und gnadenlosen Kämpfe, die ausgefochten worden waren.   
Doch auch das Leben regte sich noch, denn der Krieg hatte nun seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und wir Überlebenden fanden keine Zeit mehr, unsere Toten zu beweinen oder ihnen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Die gemeinsamen Kräfte der Elben und Menschen hatten das gewaltige Heer des Lichts bis vor die Tore des Feindes geführt, der sich grollend und zögernd in seinem Turm verschanzte und abwartete, in der Gewissheit, dass es niemandem gelingen würde, Barad-dûr zu erobern.   
Aber ebensowenig gelang es ihm, die Belagerer zu vertreiben. Seine Heere waren gewaltig, jedoch, der wahre Kampfgeist war mit uns Elben und den Menschen, denn wir alle wussten, dass auf unseren Schultern das Schicksal der Welt ruhte.   
Und so schlichen sich Zweifel in das schwarze Herz des Dunklen Herrschers, wir Kundigen spürten es und gedachten, es uns zum Vorteil gereichen zu lassen ...

Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich durch das Heerlager, das vor mehr als einem Mond auf der weiten Ebene vor dem Dunklen Turm errichtet worden war - außer Reichweite des Feindes, aber gut zu sehen, als wortlose Drohung und Zeichen der Stärke, auf dass Sauron erfuhr, was es hieß, einem mächtigen Gegner ins Angesicht zu blicken.   
In den beinahe sieben Jahren, die wir nun schon im Lande des Feindes weilen, seine Heere bekämpfen und nun endlich seine Festung belagern, ist viel geschehen; und doch glich ein Tag dem anderen und jede Nacht der vorangegangenen.   
Niemals schien die Sonne über uns und die Sterne verbargen ihr Antlitz vor Leid und Tod.   
Aber wir haben standgehalten und werden es weiterhin. 

Zufrieden sehe ich über das Lager hinweg. Es ist auf das Beste geordnet und hätten wir uns nicht im Schatten des Bösen befunden, dann hätte man meinen können, die Fürsten der Elben und Menschen wären zusammengekommen, um in Frieden und Freundschaft alte Bündnisse zu erneuern.   
Im Grunde genommen tun wir genau dies, aber ich wünsche mir, dass der Anlass ein anderer gewesen wäre. Aber nirgendwo steht geschrieben, dass die friedlichen Zeiten, die uns die Vergangenheit bescherte, von Dauer sind; tröstlich ist allein, dass wir alle die schweren Jahre ertragen müssen.   
Freundlich grüßen mich meine Brüder und ebenso freundlich sind die Menschen. Ich danke es ihnen mit einem Lächeln, denn ich weiß, dass sie darauf warten und es freut mich, wenn ich ihnen allen Kraft geben kann, damit ihre Herzen zuversichtlich bleiben. Es ist eine wundervolle Gabe, die mir geschenkt wurde; ebenso wie die Gabe der Heilung - beides durfte und musste ich in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen so oft einsetzen wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben.   
Wenn der Segen Ilúvatars mit uns ist, dann werden meine Fähigkeiten nicht mehr lange gebraucht. Ich hoffe es aus tiefstem Herzen. 

Meine Schritte bringen mich zu einem großen Zelt, an dem viele Banner im rauen Wind flattern, sie sind stumme Zeugen von der Gemeinschaft der Elben und Menschen. Ich sehe ein Banner, das für Größe, Macht und Gerechtigkeit steht - ein weißer Baum, gekrönt von sieben Sternen, daneben ein Banner in schlichtem Silber, auf dem weiße Sterne funkeln; beide sind sie Sinnbild für ein schicksalsträchtiges Bündnis, und mein Herz wird immer aufs Neue erfreut, wenn ich diese Zeichen sehe.   
Die beiden Krieger vor dem Eingang neigen ehrerbietig die Köpfe, als ich an ihnen vorbeischreite. Hier nun bin ich wieder Fürst Elrond, der Bannerträger und Herold meines Königs, der mich zu sich gerufen hat. 

Ich trete in das sanfte Dämmerlicht des Zeltes, denn es brennen nur wenige Fackeln, um das Innere zu erhellen. Das Zelt dient einzig dem Zweck der Zusammenkunft der Heerführer und so ist nichts weiter darin als einige einfache Stühle, schnell gezimmert aus den kläglichen Hölzern, die man im Land des Feindes fand.   
Alles in unserem Lager ist auf den zweckmäßigen Gebrauch ausgerichtet, selbst die hohen Fürsten der Elben und der Menschen ruhen auf dem harten Boden, wie die geringsten Krieger. 

Schnell haben meine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt. Ich erblicke meinen König. Wie immer ist Gil-galads Angesicht ernst und würdevoll, doch seine Augen strahlen und ein Lächeln liegt in ihnen.   
Bei ihm ist Elendil, der Hohe König von Arnor und Gondor.   
Auch er sieht mich freundlich an. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit Gefallen an dem Menschen gefunden. Sehr groß und schlank ist er und besitzt nicht weniger Würde als Gil-galad, Ruhe und Gelassenheit gehen von ihm aus und er ist ein wahrhaftig guter Herrscher, den seine Krieger verehren, so wie er es verdient hat. Das Blut Númenors ist stark in ihm und er ist aufrechten Sinnes.   
Da nimmt es nicht Wunder, dass meinen Fürst mit dem Menschen eine tiefe Freundschaft verbindet - von dem Tage an, als Elendil mit seinen Söhnen und wenigen Getreuen von einem gnädigen Wind an die Gestade Mittelerdes getrieben wurde. Elendil verschlug es an Lindons Küste und Gil-galad nahm ihn freundlich auf.   
Ich ehre beide Könige mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und trete dann zu ihnen. 

"Seid uns willkommen, Elrond!" begrüßt mich Gil-galads melodische Stimme. "König Elendil und ich sprachen über unser weiteres Vorgehen."   
Ich nicke.   
Seit zwei Tagen schon sind die beiden Fürsten in Beratungen versunken.   
Der Feind hat uns eine Atempause gegönnt, denn seitdem ist kein Angriff mehr erfolgt. Sammelt Sauron seine Kräfte zu einem alles entscheidenden Schlag? Wartet er einfach ab, was wir tun werden? Oder ist er möglicherweise derart geschwächt, dass er seine Heere schonen muss und die Tore Barad-dûrs deshalb geschlossen bleiben?   
Genau diese Fragen stellen wir alle uns. 

Gil-galad und Elendil haben in den vergangenen Stunden viele Elben- und Menschenfürsten angehört, und nun ließ man mich rufen. Ich weiß, dass mein König meine Meinung schätzt, auch wenn sie nicht immer die seine ist. Doch diesmal glaube ich, dass wir das gleiche denken und seine nächsten Worte bestätigen meine Annahme.   
"Der morgige Tag wird die Entscheidung bringen, Elrond", sagt er feierlich.   
"Das hoffe und fürchte ich, mein Fürst", antworte ich vorsichtig und mit leiser Stimme. Gil-galad blickt mich an und das Lächeln schwindet aus seinen Augen.   
"Ihr teilt meine Einschätzung, wie ich sehe, aber der Grund ist nicht derselbe. Sagt mir, was Euch bedrückt."   
Bedächtig lasse ich mir mit einer Antwort Zeit. Es fällt mir schwer, meine Gefühle in Worte zu kleiden, denn nicht einmal ich weiß genau, was auf meiner Seele lastet. Es ist nur eine vage Ahnung und ich möchte nicht der Verkünder einer düsteren Zukunft sein.   
Die beiden Fürsten schauen mich an und es wäre unhöflich, noch länger zu schweigen. 

"Es ist nichts, mein König. Vielleicht bin ich des Kämpfens einfach müde ..."   
Gil-galad schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf, aber er tadelt mich nicht ob meiner kläglichen Lüge. Er sieht mir nur tief in die Augen.   
"Mein Fürst", beginne ich von neuem, denn ich kann mich seiner stummen Aufforderung nicht widersetzen. "Eine innere Stimme spricht zu mir, doch das was sie sagt, ist rätselhaft. Sie verkündet uns den Sieg und zugleich verheißt sie uns den Untergang. Ich möchte das Erste glauben und wünsche, dass das Zweite nicht mehr als eine Warnung ist, damit wir nicht unbedacht gegen den Feind ziehen."   
Nachdenklich betrachten mich die beiden Könige.   
Gil-galad wägt meine Worte ab.   
Wieviel Gewicht mag er ihnen geben? Er weiß um meine Gabe, in die Zukunft blicken zu können; aber er weiß auch, dass ich mir ihrer schon lange nicht mehr sicher sein kann. Der Hauch des Bösen, der über allem schwebt, seit sich Sauron erhoben hat und Mittelerde mit Krieg bedrückt, lastet auch auf mir. Wie ein undurchdringlicher Schleier verhüllt er das Kommende. 

Elendil seufzt leise.   
Der Mensch hat viele Jahre durchlebt und nicht wenige waren leidvoll und haben Narben in seinem Herzen und in seiner Seele hinterlassen, einige noch zu frisch, um ganz verheilt zu sein - wenn sie es jemals sein werden. Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, da verlor er einen seiner Söhne.   
Hinterrücks wurde Anárion erschlagen, und das Wehklagen unter den Getreuen des Königs war groß. Elendil ertrug den Schmerz, wie man es von ihm erwartete. Doch die Trauer hat sein Herz nicht mehr verlassen. Sicherlich hat ihn das zu einem entschiedenen Verfechter eines harten und schnellen Vorgehens gegen Sauron gemacht.   
Ich kann es gut verstehen. Auch ich bin die vergangenen Jahrzehnte des Kampfes leid, der uns Schritt für Schritt an unser Ziel geführt hat. Aber dann wurden wir gezwungen zu verharren, für uns Elben sind die fast sieben Jahre eine geringe Zeitspanne, doch sie zermürbte uns ebenso wie die Menschen. Und vielleicht leiden wir mehr als sie, denn die Gegenwart des Bösen liegt wie ein immerwährender Schatten über uns, so wie der Schatten des Dunklen Turmes, der dräuend in den Himmel ragt. 

Saurons Festung ist die gewaltigste, die Mittelerde seit dem Sturze Morgoth' je gesehen hat. Es gibt für uns keinen Weg hinein, wenn man uns die Tore nicht öffnet - und das wird niemals geschehen, solange Sauron existiert. Wir können nur warten und darauf hoffen, dass der Feind sich zu einem unbedachten Handeln hinreißen lässt.   
So als habe mein König diese Gedanken gelesen, sagt er: "Wir müssen uns eine Blöße geben, die den Anschein erweckt, dass wir schwach geworden sind."   
Elendil lacht leise und bitter.   
"Ich glaube, das ist keine große Kunst, mein Freund", erwidert er darauf. "Schau dich doch um, und blicke in die Herzen der Krieger. Selbst ich, der ich kein weiser und weitsichtiger Mann bin, sehe, dass Elben und Menschen ein Ende herbeisehnen. Und wer kann es ihnen verdenken. Die Jahre haben an unseren Kräften gezehrt. Es gibt niemanden, der nicht den Tod eines Freundes und Kampfgefährten beklagt, und viele fragen sich im Stillen, wann sie selbst den letzten Pfad beschreiten müssen. Wir sind in der Tat schwach geworden ..." 

"Aber immer noch stark genug für ein letztes Aufbäumen, das, wenn wir uns geschickt verhalten, die Entscheidung bringen wird", erwidert Gil-galad ruhig. "Morgen, wenn der Tag anbricht, sollen zwei Heere den Angriff vollführen - eines von Westen und eines von Süden her. Das Haupttor wird unser Ziel sein. Aber ich denke, so weit werden wir nicht zu gehen brauchen ..."   
"Du willst unsere Heere willentlich teilen?   
Elendils Augen blitzen auf, als er Gil-galad unterbricht und stolz steht er da. Zorn umwölkt sein Gesicht und ein grimmiger Zug liegt um seinen Mund.   
"Mit Verlaub, Gil-galad, das ist töricht! Jeder noch so schlechte Heerführer würde so etwas nicht tun. Ein einziger geschickter Ausfall des Feindes kann uns zermalmen ..."   
Eine sanfte Geste meines Fürsten lässt den König der Menschen verstummen. 

"Elrond?" fragt er mich auffordernd.   
"Mein König. Ich ... muss dem Herrn von Arnor zustimmen. Doch ich glaube, ich verstehe Eure Absichten. Ihr setzt auf den Stolz und die Überheblichkeit Saurons ..."   
Ein feines Lächeln umspielt Gil-galads Lippen und bestätigt mir, dass ich Recht habe.   
"Ja, meine Freunde. Genau darauf hoffe ich. Wir werden dem Wolf die Kehle darbieten und wenn er zupackt, dann sind wir bereit. Lasst Sauron unsere unsinnige Handlung als Verzweiflungstat ansehen. Ich will ihn aus seinem Turm hervorlocken! Und er wird kommen. Um uns zu demütigen und zu verlachen und seinen Triumph auszukosten." 

"Aber mein Fürst ...", beginne ich.   
Diese Vorstellung erfüllt mich mit Schrecken. Es ist etwas anderes, einen Feind zu bekämpfen, der zwar einen Namen, aber keine Gestalt hat, als einen, der sich in all seiner Stärke zu zeigen vermag. Ich will Sauron nicht wieder begegnen; allein das Wissen um seine böse Gegenwart ist Pein genug. Doch scheint dies der einzige Weg zu sein, wenn wir nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit in diesem verfluchten Land ausharren wollen, immer schwächer und schwächer werdend, und am Ende gar besiegt.   
Gil-galad tritt zu mir und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Glaubt mir, Elrond, gäbe es eine andere Lösung, wäre ich der Erste, der sie beim Schopfe packen würde. Doch ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Wir müssen Sauron selbst gegenübertreten." 

"Ohne die geringste Aussicht auf ein gutes Gelingen?" König Elendils Stimme ist heiser. "Was kann ein Sterblicher wie ich gegen ein Wesen wie Sauron ausrichten? Findest Du es nicht vermessen, auch nur daran zu denken, dass wir bestehen könnten? Vielleicht trifft das auf euch Elben ja sogar zu, aber wir Menschen sind ein Nichts gegen ihn."   
"Menschen haben seit jeher viel vermocht, Elendil", antwortet Gil-galad sanft. "Du hast ein gutes Schwert und ungeheuren Mut ..."   
Nachdenklich setzt der König sich. Er ist noch immer aufgewühlt und von Zorn und Unsicherheit erfüllt, denn der Vorschlag Gil-galads birgt Gefahren in sich, die jeder von uns nur zu gut abzuschätzen vermag. Wir führen viele tapfere Krieger in den sicheren Tod, ganz gleich ob Sauron sich zeigt oder nicht. Doch wenn Gil-galads Plan Früchte trägt, glückt es uns, den Feind aus seiner Festung zu locken - ein zweifelhafter Erfolg, in meinen Augen.   
Denn was geschieht dann?   
Wer vermag einem Maia, der dem Bösen verfallen ist, die Stirn zu bieten, ohne es bitter zu bereuen? 

Ich wünschte, ich könnte so viel Zuversicht mein Eigen nennen, wie Gil-galad, aber es gelingt mir nicht dem morgigen Tag ohne einen Schauer entgegen zu blicken, der langsam durch meine Glieder kriecht und nichts als Kälte zurücklässt.   
Ich bin nicht der Einzige.   
"Eine grandiose Strategie, mein Freund", höre ich Elendil flüstern, während sein Blick in die Ferne schweift, so als hoffe er, dort den Lauf der Zukunft zu erkennen.   
Gil-galad gibt mir ein Zeichen und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ziehe ich mich zurück. Ich kenne meinen König, er wird Elendil überzeugen, und auch wenn der Mensch nicht mit dem Herzen hinter dem gewagten Plan steht, wird er morgen ohne ein weiteres Wort folgen.   
So wie ich.   
Bis dahin werde ich die warnende Stimme zum Schweigen gebracht haben ...


	3. Gilgalad

Kapitel 2  
Gil-galad 

"Nein!"   
Mein Schrei hallt über das Schlachtfeld, schrill und verzweifelt, mit einer Stärke die Mauern zum Einstürzen bringen könnte – wenn es hier Mauern gäbe. Aber drohend über mir ist nur der grollende Berg. Schwarz und unheilverkündend ragt er auf, sein feuriger Atem lässt die tief hängenden Wolken leuchten, als seien sie mit Blut durchtränkt - ein Zeichen des Triumphes. Der Sieg des Bösen ist nah, denn mit jedem gefallenen Krieger aus unseren Reihen – ob Elb oder Mensch – schwindet unsere Widerstandskraft.   
Meine düsteren Ahnungen bewahrheiten sich. Das Chaos bricht herein und ich bin machtlos, sehe meine Welt in Scherben gehen und verliere meine Hoffnung, so wie ich meinen König verliere ... 

Ein schwarzer Schatten huscht von rechts heran, dann noch einer und ein weiterer von links und kurze Zeit später versperren blutige Speere mir den Weg. Drei große Orks sind es, die mich nach kurzem Zögern gemeinsam angreifen. Sie wähnen sich überlegen. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, denn sie spüren meine Verzweiflung und mein Leid – es stärkt sie. Sie sehen meine zerrissenen Gewänder und den Brustpanzer, der einstmals glänzte und der nun stumpf ist von Schmutz und Blut und gezeichnet von den Streichen vieler Waffen; manche haben tiefe Wunden geschlagen, die mich hindern. Doch ich verdränge die Schmerzen. 

Ich will es schnell hinter mich bringen, meine Gedanken sind weit weg, bei meinem König, und voll unbändiger Wut pariere ich die Speere meiner Feinde. Sie haben keine Zeit und nicht das nötige Geschick es mit mir aufzunehmen. Einem Ork fährt mein Schwert in den Leib, als er unachtsam seine Deckung vernachlässigt. Überrascht sieht er mich an, bevor er lautlos zusammenbricht. Meine Klinge löst sich aus seinem Fleisch, nur um einen geschmeidigen Bogen zu beschreiben, der dem zweiten Ork das Haupt abschlägt, noch bevor er seinen Speer hat erheben können. Schwarzes Blut spritzt auf, es ist heiß, als es meine Hände und mein Gesicht berührt, achtlos wische ich es fort. So viel Blut ist über mich geflossen, dass dieses hier nicht mehr zählt.   
Der dritte Ork zögert nun, Unsicherheit flackert in seinen gelblichen Augen, er fletscht die Zähne und mit einem Mal wirft er seine Waffe fort und nimmt Reißaus. Kurz sehe ich ihm nach, aber dann vergesse ich ihn.   
Nun ist niemand mehr da, der mich hindern will. 

Durch ein Meer aus Blut, zerbrochenen Gliedern und schwelenden Knochen suche ich mir meinen Weg, sehe nicht worüber ich stolpere. Mein Körper regt sich nur noch, weil Schrecken, hilflose Wut und Trauer mich antreiben. Ich bin gefangen in einer Wirklichkeit, die wie ein erdrückender Schatten auf meiner Seele lastet, der sich nicht abschütteln lässt – im Gegenteil, er tastet sich voran, sucht mich zu verschlingen ...   
Mit aller Kraft wehre ich mich gegen den Feind in meinem Inneren, während ich vorwärts taumle, nicht auf die wenigen noch Lebenden achtend, die ihre Hände nach mir ausstrecken; ich kann ihnen nicht helfen, nicht mehr, denn ein Feuer hat sie verbrannt, das selbst meiner Macht trotzt. Einzig den Schmerz nehme ich ihnen, indem ich Ruhe aussende und ein unsichtbares Licht, das die Herzen der Verlorenen berührt, um ihnen das Hinübergleiten in das Reich des Todes zu erleichtern. 

Seltsam, dass ich es noch vermag. In meinem Inneren gibt es keine Ruhe mehr. Sie ist mir genommen worden in dem Augenblick als _Er_ kam und seine Hand gegen meinen Fürsten erhob.   
Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, den Stern der Elben fallen zu sehen. Und doch stürzte er vor meinen Augen in einen feurigen See, der nun alles zu verschlingen droht. Die Feuersbrunst wütet noch immer, Hitze schlägt mir entgegen und ich spüre die Feindseligkeit und Bösartigkeit in ihr, die mich am Fortkommen zu hindern sucht. Aber ich lasse mich nicht aufhalten. Auch nicht von den Flammenfingern, die sich wieder und wieder vom schwarzen Boden erheben, um nach mir zu greifen. Wütend und verzweifelt zugleich stolpere ich vorwärts durch einen Albtraum. 

Ich kann und will nicht fassen, was geschehen ist. Eben noch stand mein Fürst unter seinen Getreuen, unerschrocken und stark wie ein uralter Fels, den nichts zum Wanken bringen kann. Seine silberne Rüstung strahlte hell wie das Licht des Mondes, auf seinem Schild funkelte es, als seien die Sterne herabgekommen, um ihn zu ehren, und sein Speer fällte alle Feinde mit Leichtigkeit.   
Aber dann erschien _Er_!   
Wie aus dem schwarzen Nichts, das _Sein_ verdorbenes Herz erfüllt mit Hass und einer dämonischen Kraft. Hoch aufgerichtet, verborgen hinter einer wundersamen Rüstung, die den ganzen Leib schützt – wenn es denn ein Leib ist, den der Fürchterliche vor den Augen aller versteckt hält. 

Ich glaube es nicht.   
Kein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut vermag zu brennen, so wie _Er_ und das überirdische Feuer zu beschwören, auf dass es ihm in fürchterlicher Weise zu Diensten ist. Mir scheint, der Herr des Bösen ist noch stärker geworden. All die Jahrhunderte, in denen wir ihm die Stirn geboten haben, sind für ihn von Vorteil gewesen; wir wurden geschwächt und er ist gewachsen. Bitter ist dies für alle freien Völker Mittelerdes, aber am schwersten tragen wir Elben an der Last, die der Dunkle Herrscher über die Welt bringt.   
Wir waren blind und taub gegenüber seiner Maskerade, haben ihm vertraut und ihn teilhaben lassen an unserem unermesslichen Wissen über geheimnisvolle und mächtige Dinge. 

Ja, auch wir Elben sind nicht unfehlbar. In unserem Stolz und unserem Entzücken über einen Kundigen, unter dessen geschickten Händen die erlesensten Kostbarkeiten Gestalt annahmen, vergaßen wir jegliche Vorsicht, weil er es uns wert schien. Edlen Angesichts und edlen Sinnes wie die Großen und Weisen unter den Menschen und Elben trat er unter uns und verwirrte unsere scharfen Augen, damit wir sahen, was er uns sehen lassen wollte.   
Verflucht sei unsere Überheblichkeit!   
Immer blickten wir auf die Zweitgeborenen und alle anderen Wesen hinab, die nicht von unserer Art waren, hielten sie für wenig klug und weitsichtig; dabei waren wir es, die der Torheit und Verblendung erlagen.   
Nun bezahlen wir mit unserem Blut – schlimmer noch: wir haben alle anderen mit in das Verderben gerissen. 

Endlich bin ich bei meinem König.   
Von Ferne treibt der Schlachtenlärm heran, doch hier ist es ruhig. Ich bin der einzige von dem Gefolge meines Fürsten, den das tödliche Feuer nicht erreicht hat, denn ich war fern genug. Doch grausam ist es zu leben, während andere sterben, denen zu leben vergönnt sein sollte – verdienen sie es doch so viel mehr als ich.   
Erschöpft lasse ich mich neben meinem Herrn nieder.   
Sein Anblick treibt mir Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Sie quellen einfach hervor und ich schäme mich ihrer nicht. "Ereinion", höre ich mich flüstern und vergesse dabei jeglichen Respekt, denn ich nenne meinen König bei seinem wahren Namen. 

Warum enden all die Großen und Mächtigen unter uns in den Wirren gewaltiger Kriege und Schlachten? Ich wollte nie etwas anderes als Frieden, nun kauere ich hier, um mich herum, aber zugleich unendlich fern, tobt der Kampf unter einem Himmel, der uns den Tod verkündet. Uns, die wir doch unsterblich sind. Welch ein Hohn verbirgt sich in unserem Sein, denn auch wenn uns das Licht in Mandos' Halle willkommen heißt, so ist der Weg dorthin mit Dornen gespickt, die unsere Seelen schmerzhafter durchbohren, als die schärfste Klinge einen Körper. Klug sind diejenigen gewesen, die Mittelerde verlassen haben, bevor das Dunkel sein wahres Gesicht zeigte ...   
Alle anderen sind gezwungen es zu ertragen - oder zu bekämpfen. 

Doch wo ist unser Sieg?   
Aufrichtigen Herzens sind wir in diese Schlacht gezogen, haben den Feind hervorgelockt und seine Reihen gelichtet, es schien, als habe unser Vorgehen die erhoffte Wirkung gezeigt, denn wie erwartet nutzten die finsteren Scharen Saurons ihren Vorteil.   
Wir waren bereit und bald schon entbrannte ein Kampf, gewaltiger als alle, die wir zuvor geführt hatten. Die Tore Barad-dûrs öffneten sich weit und spieen unzählige Gegner hervor. Unablässig strömten uns neue Horden entgegen; warfen uns zurück und trieben uns schließlich in den Schatten des Feurigen Berges.   
Wehe all denen, die ihr Leben lassen mussten für unsere List! 

Oh, sie war erfolgreich, doch was gäbe ich dafür, dass sie es nicht gewesen wäre, denn nun hat man uns endgültig aufgehalten, so als habe _Er_ nur darauf gewartet, dass wir den Fehler begingen, zu meinen, _Sein_ Handeln durch unseres bestimmen zu können.   
Es wäre nicht der erste Fehler gewesen, der uns unterlaufen ist. Aber einer der teuersten ...   
Ja, Sauron ist tatsächlich gekommen, so wie mein König es erwartet hat, und ich es fürchtete.   
Der Lärm des Schlachtfeldes verstummte, als _Er_ erschien und es gab kein einziges Herz, das nicht erbebte bei _Seinem_ Anblick, denn das Böse hat eine Gestalt bekommen - schrecklich und ehrfurchtgebietend, und auf seine eigene finstere Art von seltsamer Schönheit. Es schlug uns in einen Bann, aus dem wir erst erwachten, als es zu spät war, sich zu wappnen ... 

"Elrond ..."   
Gil-galads Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Sie ist selbst für meine Ohren kaum noch zu vernehmen. Schnell beuge ich mich vor, sanft versuchen meine Hände den König zurückzuhalten. Aber Gil-galad widersetzt sich meinen Bemühungen. Verzweifelt sehe ich, wie das Blut aus seinem zerstörten Körper fließt. Dort, wo noch ein wenig Haut da ist, springt sie auf; alles andere ist rohes, verbranntes Fleisch, bedeckt von den Überresten des Kettenhemdes und des Brustpanzers. Das Metall ist geschmolzen, hat sich zu einer grausigen Liebkosung mit dem geschundenen Fleisch meines Fürsten verbunden.   
Eisige Hände legen sich um meine Kehle, ich beginne zu husten, denn mit einem Mal sind meine Lungen von dem Gestank des Todes erfüllt. Diese Erinnerung wird mich bis an das Ende verfolgen.   
Ich hoffe, dass es bald kommt.   
Wenn _Er_ siegt, dann gibt es nichts mehr, für das sich zu leben lohnte. 

"El ... rond!"   
Hände packen meinen zerrissenen Umhang, ich starre sie an. Rote Klauen – mit Stellen, an denen das Fleisch bis auf die Knochen versengt wurde. Aber ihr Griff ist eisern. Ich löse mich von ihrem Anblick, zwinge mich, in die dunklen Augen meines Königs zu sehen. Das Licht der Sterne in ihnen ist erloschen, doch noch sind sie beseelt.   
"Du darfst ... nicht verzagen! ... Ich spüre deine ... Zweifel. Sie waren ... einstmals auch die ... meinen. Aber wir ... dürfen die Hoffnung ... nicht sterben lassen ..." Erschöpft hält mein König inne. Sein Atem geht flach und schnell, ich spüre wie jeder Atemzug ihm unendliche Pein bereitet. Sanft lege ich eine Hand auf seine Brust, versuche zu lindern und zu trösten. Das eine mag mir gelingen, aber das andere ist nur ein trauriger Versuch. 

Gil-galad lächelt.   
Es gibt mir einen Stich ins Herz zu sehen, dass er immer noch lächeln kann, aber es macht mich auch stolz. Gerne wäre ich wie mein König, gesegnet mit einer starken Seele und Zuversicht, selbst im Angesicht der Vernichtung und im erbarmungslosen Griff des Schmerzes.   
"Nicht mehr lange ... und du wirst es sein ..., Elrond", wispert er mir zu.   
Ich habe längst aufgehört mich zu wundern, wenn er meine Gedanken kennt, deshalb erwidere ich nichts.   
"Denn einmal ... ist die Zeit des ... Kampfes vorüber. Doch bis es ... soweit sein wird ... musst du wie ein Fels ... in der Brandung stehen. Mit jeder Faser ... deines Seins, denn ich werde eine ... große Verantwortung an dich ... übergeben."   
Gil-galads Hände tasten nach den meinen. Etwas Kühles streift meine Finger und gegen meinen Willen greife ich danach, ohne es anzusehen. Der Aufforderung in den Augen meines Fürsten jedoch kann ich mich nicht widersetzen und blicke hinab. Zwischen Schmutz und verkrustetem Blut funkelt mir reines Gold entgegen, gekrönt von einem blauen Schimmer, der selbst das Licht des Firmaments an einem wolkenlosen Sommertag verblassen lässt. 

Ein Ring.   
Einer der Drei.   
Geschmiedet von dem größten Meister seiner Zunft - Celebrimbor.   
Ich halte etwas unendlich Kostbares in den Händen, aber ich will und kann dieser Gabe nichts abgewinnen.   
Der Ring ist schön und unbefleckt.   
Doch was soll ich mit ihm?   
Um mich herum liegt die Welt in Trümmern. Der Ring ist nutzlos geworden ...   
Vielleicht hatte er auch noch nie einen Nutzen.   
Was hat er seinem Träger gebracht?   
Schmerz und Leid!   
Aber keine Hilfe in der Bedrängnis, als sie so nötig tat. Im Angesicht des Feindes hätte die Kraft des Ringes sich offenbaren müssen.

Stolz und unverzagt trat Gil-galad Sauron entgegen und forderte ihn heraus. Der Dunkle Herrscher zögerte nicht einen Augenblick die Herausforderung anzunehmen - und brachte Tod und Vernichtung über uns.


	4. Das Feuer

Kapitel 3  
Das Feuer 

Mein König hielt ihm stand mit Mut und Geschick, und allen, die diesen Kampf sahen, kam es so vor, als sei uns das Schicksal hold.   
Doch Sauron zeigte sich nun in seiner wahren Stärke. Der Boden bebte, als Speer und Kriegskeule sich trafen, Funken stoben auf und mein Fürst sank auf ein Knie nieder. Nicht wenige Schreckensrufe erklangen da aus unseren Reihen, doch Gil-galad erhob sich wieder.   
Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das zu deuten keinem von uns gelang. Vielmehr verwirrte es uns. Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung erwies mein König seinem einzigartigen Gegner Respekt, und setzte den Kampf fort, nun wissend, welche Kraft Sauron sein Eigen nannte. 

Lange dauerte dieses Zusammentreffen zweier Urgewalten, das uns, die wir Zeugen waren, unbeteiligt ließ. Doch dann senkte sich jäh eine Finsternis auf das Schlachtfeld herab, alles Kriegsgeschrei verstummte – erstickt von einer dunklen Wolke aus böser Zauberei. Inmitten dieser Schwärze leuchtete allein Aeglos, der Speer Gil-galads, und verbreitete ein sanftes Licht.   
Aber nicht lange währte dieser Schein, denn er wurde erwidert von einem unirdischen Feuer, dessen Ursprung Sauron war. Es kam über uns – tödlich und unabwendbar.   
Noch immer gellen die Schreie der Sterbenden in meinen Ohren, noch immer sehe ich diejenigen vor mir, die zu nahe waren – lebendige Fackeln, denen das Fleisch von den Knochen gerissen wurde und deren Gebeine zu Asche verbrannten, die ein heißer Wind von dannen wehte. 

Und inmitten dieses Infernos stand mein Fürst, Haare und Gewänder entflammt; doch er wankte nicht, hielt seinen Speer noch immer in den Händen, zum Streit bereit. Und so kam es, dass Sauron ein zweites Mal das unheilige Feuer beschwor. Er selbst wurde zu einer Feuerlohe, groß und drohend.   
Langsam trat er auf Gil-galad zu, seine brennende Streitkeule erhoben zu einem Schlag, der Aeglos zertrümmerte, als beide Waffen einander berührten. Und dann hüllte Saurons Feuer meinen König ein, es war anzusehen wie das groteske Zerrbild einer liebevollen Umarmung. Der Feuersturm gewann an Stärke, die Flammen brüllten schier unerträglich.   
Aber von einem Augenblick zum anderen verstummten sie und Sauron war fort, gegangen wie er gekommen war – heimlich und überraschend; er ließ Tod und Zerstörung zurück, und meinen sterbenden Fürsten ...

Gil-galad sieht mich an, wieder huscht ein Lächeln über seine Züge, ganz so, als sei er mit seinem Schicksal zufrieden.   
"Mein König", beginne ich, doch Gil-galad unterbricht mich, indem er meine Hände ergreift, die den Ring gedankenverloren halten.   
"Hab Vertrauen! Der Ring, ... Vilya, seine Macht ... wirkt im Geheimen. Lass ... dich leiten von ihm und ... der Stimme deines Herzens." Schwer kommen diese Worte über die Lippen meines Königs, sein Atem geht sehr flach und ich spüre, dass nun die Zeit nicht mehr fern ist.   
Vorsichtig erwidere ich den Druck seiner Finger, der sich mit jedem Augenblick verstärkt hat. 

Ich weiß, was er möchte, und so stecke ich den Ring auf. Ein wenig Furcht, aber auch Neugier bemächtigen sich meiner angesichts dessen, was mich erwartet.   
Kühl ist der Reif und mit einem Mal verblasst er vor meinen Augen, doch ich spüre ihn noch immer an meinem Finger, bis auch dieses Gefühl verebbt.   
Verwirrt verharre ich, sehe meine blutverkrustete Hand an, die wieder in Gil-galads festem Griff ruht, doch nichts geschieht. Nichts hat sich verändert, am allerwenigsten ich.   
So sei es denn. Der Ring verbirgt sich vor den Augen der Welt, bis es an der Zeit ist. Ich werde warten und der Weisung meines Königs folgen, dessen forschender Blick über mein Gesicht huscht, und versuchen Zuversicht haben.   
Noch gelingt es mir nicht, die Wunden in meiner Seele und in meinem Herzen sind zu frisch und zu tief und ich hadere mit dem grausamen Schicksal, das Elben und Menschen bestimmt worden ist. 

"Es ist ... gut, Elrond. Du ... wirst deinen ... Weg gehen ...", flüstert mein König mir zu und dann lösen sich Gil-galads Finger von den meinen.   
Mühsam halte ich die Tränen zurück, die meinen Blick verschleiern. Womit habe ich dieses unendliche Vertrauen verdient, das mein König mir entgegenbringt?   
Mein Herz wird ein wenig leichter. Gil-galad ist weise und vielleicht hat er etwas gesehen, dass die Zukunft der freien Völker Mittelerdes in einem anderen Licht als der erdrückenden Düsternis erscheinen lässt, in der sie jetzt verborgen ist.   
Ein krampfhaftes Schaudern läuft durch den Körper meines Fürsten. Ich öffne meinen Geist und als ich einen Hauch des Schmerzes empfange der ihn peinigt, sind alle tröstenden Gedanken vergessen.   
Gil-galad hat etwas anderes verdient – nicht dieses lange und qualvolle Sterben, das kein Ende nehmen will.   
Plötzlich begreife ich, dass ich der Grund dafür bin. 

"Es tut mir Leid, mein Fürst", bringe ich hervor. "Verzeiht mir meine Schwäche. Ich werde den Kampf zu Ende führen und Vertrauen haben ..."   
Kaum merklich nickt Gil-galad, Worte kommen keine mehr über seine Lippen, aber es bedarf ihrer auch nicht, denn ich spüre, dass er nun bereit ist, den Pfad in die Dunkelheit zu beschreiten.   
"Lebewohl, mein Freund, und gesegnet seist du", flüstere ich sanft. Mit all meiner Macht sende ich ein Gefühl des Friedens aus, das die Schmerzen meines Herrn lindern und ihm den Weg in die Ewigkeit erleichtern soll.   
Die Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen ist mir Lohn genug und als sie sich schließen, nehme ich wehmütig Abschied.   
So scheidet der letzte Hohe König der Noldor von dieser Welt. Tapfer und aufrichtig war er, hat dem Großen Feind schon in den Dunklen Jahren die Stirn geboten, so dass er gefürchtet war bei den Kreaturen der Finsternis und geachtet und geliebt bei Elben und Menschen. Doch sein Stern ist nun gesunken und mit ihm die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende für uns ... 

Wütend blinzle ich die Tränen fort, die wieder zu fließen begonnen haben. Ich erweise meinem Herrn keinen guten letzten Dienst, wenn ich mich von der Trauer übermannen lasse.   
Kühl und streng erscheinen wir Elben den sterblichen Wesen, unnahbar und weise. Doch sind Gefühle uns keineswegs fremd - nur verbergen wir sie zumeist und vermögen sie zu beherrschen, denn es ist nicht gut, sich ihnen hinzugeben und sich in ihnen zu verlieren.   
Hier jedoch brechen sie sich mit Gewalt eine Bahn und all meine düsteren Vorahnungen quellen mit meinen Tränen hervor, grausame Wirklichkeit sind sie geworden und ein Grabtuch für meine Seele.


	5. Der Feind

Kapitel 4  
Der Feind 

Das Schnauben eines Pferdes reißt mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. Ich blicke mich um und sehe ein großes, schwarzes Ross hinter mir herantraben. Seine Hufe sind blutig und auch seine Fesseln schimmern dunkel. Zaumzeug und Sattel sind behängt mit Gebeinen, ... eine grausige Zierde aus den Knochen meiner Brüder. Der Reiter zügelt das Pferd. Seine Gestalt ist verhüllt durch ein langes, graues Gewand und einen ebensolchen Kapuzenumhang. Wie zum Hohn trägt er ein feines Kettenhemd, das unter dem Umhang hervorblitzt. Als sei es nötig ...   
Wer kann den Toten das Leben nehmen?   
Die widerliche Kreatur auf dem schwarzen Pferd starrt mich an, ich weiß es, obwohl unter der Kapuze nur Schatten herrschen, kein Antlitz, in das ich schauen könnte. Es ist mir nur recht, denn was immer ich erblicken würde, täte mir weh.   
Oh ja, ich kenne diese Verdammten! 

Hass erfüllt mein Herz, es beginnt zu brennen und droht mir die Brust zu zerreißen. Mit einem Satz bin ich auf den Beinen, ergreife mein Schwert und mit hoch erhobener Waffe schreite ich vorwärts.   
Der Ringgeist zischt mir etwas zu. Worte voller Hohn und Herausforderung, die mich fast rasend machen, denn er spottet über mich und meinen toten König. Das schwarze Pferd wiehert gepeinigt, als es mit einem gewaltigen Ruck an den Zügeln auf die Hinterhand gezwungen wird. Mit einem Mal funkeln rote Augen unter der Kapuze hervor und der Nazgûl greift zu dem besudelten Schwert an seiner Seite.   
Ich spüre seine Erwartung, er lechzt nach meinem Blut, es lockt ihn, weil es Leben verheißt. Ein kostbares Gut, das zu besitzen ihm auf ewig verwehrt sein wird. Er wandelt im Schatten seines Gebieters, ein Höriger, ja, ein Sklave, ein Werkzeug des Schreckens, das es zu vernichten gilt. 

Ich vergesse über meinen Zorn beinahe, dass auch ein Elbenfürst wie ich einem Nazgûl mit Vorsicht begegnen sollte, denn einstmals waren sie große Könige und Fürsten der Sterblichen, und auch Zauberkundige waren unter ihnen. Sie mögen ihre Menschlichkeit und ihre Seelen verloren haben, aber nicht ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf. Zudem treibt die Gegenwart ihres Herrn sie an, macht sie stärker und noch gefährlicher.   
Doch das hält mich nicht auf. Der alte Zorn der Noldor, der Fluch unseres Geschlechts, entflammt mein Herz, ich begrüße ihn dieses eine Mal, denn er verleiht mir den Lebensfunken, der mich meine Waffe fester packen und die lähmende Trauer abschütteln lässt. 

Mein Feind spürt diese Veränderung, so wie ich fühle, dass er wachsam geworden ist. Wir messen unsere Kräfte in einem stummen und unsichtbaren Kampf, nur um ihn wenige Augenblicke später mit den Waffen fortzuführen.   
Der Nazgûl gibt seinem Pferd unvermittelt die Zügel frei, das Langschwert zum Stoß gesenkt. Ich pariere den mächtigen Hieb, der mich fast zum Straucheln bringt, mit einer eleganten Drehung und nehme ihm so die Kraft. Das schwarze Streitross kommt mir gefährlich nah, und kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken das Tier niederzustrecken, um mir einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Aber schon ist es außer Reichweite meiner Klinge, und sicherlich werde ich keine zweite Gelegenheit bekommen. 

Erneut erfolgt ein Angriff, diesmal bedachter, zögerlich. Das Pferd tänzelt auf mich zu, Schaum steht ihm vor dem Maul, seine Flanken zittern, so angespannt ist es. Sein Reiter hat die Waffe erhoben. Mit Unruhe sehe ich, wie kleine blaue Flammen beginnen an der Klinge hinabzuzüngeln. Die Luft knistert leise und unheilverkündend. Ich kann den Zauber spüren, der gewebt wird, um mir zum Verhängnis zu werden.   
So sei es denn. Ich weiß dieser finsteren Magie wohl zu begegnen.   
Doch nicht auf mich ist sie gerichtet!   
Plötzlich steigt die Asche der Getöteten von der verbrannten Erde auf und sie beginnt Formen anzunehmen. Hier und da erhebt sich ein geschwärzter Knochen, der nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist und verbindet sich mit der Asche - und bald stehen sie dort, geisterhafte Krieger aus Gebeinen und Dunkelheit, ihre schwarzen Münder geöffnet zu einem stummen Schrei. 

Mir graut vor diesem Frevel, der den Toten ihre Ruhe und ihre Würde raubt.   
Hinter mir raschelt es leise.   
Auch von dort kommen sie.   
Ich will mich nicht umwenden, doch dann berührt mich etwas an der Schulter. Ich wirbele herum und stoße dabei eine Knochenhand zur Seite, die zerspringt und hinabfällt, mein Schwert fährt durch einen Schatten, der verfliegt wie Nebel in einem Windhauch.   
Es ist nicht mehr als ein Lidschlag vergangen, aber diese kurze Zeitspanne der Unachtsamkeit wird mir zum Verhängnis, denn ein scharfer Ruf meines Feindes ertönt in einer uralten Sprache und mein Schwert wird mir aus der Hand gerissen. Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit wirbelt es durch die Luft, kurz blitzt die Klinge auf, und dann ist es in der Finsternis verschwunden. Fast will ich nicht glauben, dass es meine Waffe ist. Noch nie habe ich sie in einem Kampf eingebüßt – auch wenn diese Auseinandersetzung den Ausdruck Kampf nicht verdient. Doch jetzt ist alles anders. Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst ... 

So schnell wie der Spuk begann, ist er vorbei. Asche und Knochen sinken zu Boden, und ich höre das Lachen meines Feindes.   
"Törichter Elb", verhöhnt er mich mit seiner kalten Stimme. "So leicht zu täuschen ..."   
Der Spott geht an mir vorüber, er bedarf keiner Erwiderung, denn er nennt die Dinge beim Namen. Ich bin zerschlagen und erschöpft, der Tod meiner Brüder und ganz besonders der meines Königs zerrt an meiner Seele, so als solle sie den Geistern der Gefallenen folgen.   
Ich weiß plötzlich, dass ich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr fähig bin, hier zu stehen und gegen die Mächte des Bösen zu streiten, die Gestalt geworden sind und mich durch Lug und Trug erniedrigt haben.   
_Elrond!_   
Gil-galads Stimme lässt mich auffahren. Sie schwebt um mich herum wie ein winziges Licht und verzweifelt versuche ich, den Trost darin zu erhaschen und festzuhalten.   
_Lass den Mut nicht sinken. Kein Scherge des Bösen kann gegen dich bestehen, denn du bist gesegnet. Stell dich ihm unverzagt. Und dann wende dich dem wahren Feind zu. Er wütet noch immer in unseren Reihen und nun hat er sich die Könige der Menschen zum Opfer auserkoren. Geh, mein Freund! Diene mir ein letztes Mal, indem du das vollenden hilfst, was mir zu vollenden verwehrt blieb.   
Namárië!   
_Die Worte meines Herrn bringen den Hass in meinem Herzen zum Schwinden. Plötzlich fühle ich Ruhe in meine aufgewühlte Seele einkehren. Mein Fürst hat recht. Es wartet eine wichtige Aufgabe auf mich. 

Mit einem Male spüre ich eine wohlige Wärme in meine linke Hand kriechen. Verwundert hebe ich sie und sehe, dass dort, wo der Ring ist, ein winziges Licht glüht. Es ist ein sanftes Licht, doch es überstrahlt all meine Zweifel und Ängste, macht mich frei und zuversichtlich, vertreibt die Schwäche, die meine Seele gefangen hielt und weckt die Kräfte, die mir zu eigen sind.   
Als ich den Kopf hebe, um meinem Feind ins Angesicht zu blicken, gibt es keine Hoffnungslosigkeit mehr. Der Diener des Bösen hat seine Macht über mich verloren, und so wie die Furcht sich in mein Herz stahl, so nimmt sie nun seinen Geist gefangen.   
Das schwarze Ross steht zitternd vor mir. Blutiger Schaum tropft ihm aus dem wunden Maul und es schnaubt gequält. Sein Reiter hingegen ist wie erstarrt. Das Schwert zum vernichtenden Schlag erhoben, hat er innegehalten, als habe sich ein Bann auf ihn gelegt. 

Ich trete einen Schritt vor, die Hand noch immer erhoben wie zur Abwehr und das löst den Nazgûl aus seiner Reglosigkeit. Einen wilden Fluch in der Schwarzen Sprache schleudert er mir entgegen und dann reißt er sein Pferd herum und flieht.   
Wenige Augenblicke später ist er nur noch ein verschwommener Schatten in der rötlichen Nacht, die erfüllt ist von den Lauten des Kampfes. Die Streitenden sind wieder näher gekommen, der Schrecken der verbrannten Erde ein wenig verblasst, und kurze Zeit später bin ich wieder mitten unter ihnen.   
Ohne Waffe kann ich nichts anderes tun, als auszuweichen. Aber bald erhasche ich das Schwert eines gefallenen Menschen. Möge es mir bessere Dienste leisten, als seinem toten Herrn. Fremd liegt der lederumspannte Knauf in meiner Hand, doch ich gewöhne mich schnell an das Gewicht und die Balance, denn es ist ein gutes Schwert. Seine scharfe Klinge glitzert und überrascht sehe ich, dass feine Fäden aus Mithril-Silber in den Stahl eingearbeitet sind. Ich halte eine Waffe in den Händen, die eines Königs würdig ist.   
Und sicherlich war der Mann, der sie führte ein hoher Fürst, denn viele Edle haben sich Elendil angeschlossen, nicht nur durch die Bündnistreue Arnor und Gondor gegenüber dazu verpflichtet, sondern weil sie ihrem König überallhin gefolgt wären, so angesehen und geliebt ist er unter den Menschen.

Wilde Scharmützel lassen den Boden leise beben. Es ist der schlimmste Kampf, den ich jemals zuvor gesehen habe und gerne würde ich meine Augen verschließen vor dem Leid und dem Tod, der auf so vielfältige und grausame Weise reiche Ernte hält - ohne Unterschied.   
Hier liegt ein Mensch mit zerschmettertem Schädel, da ein Elb mit zerrissenem Leib, dort ein Warg, dem unzählige Pfeile das Herz durchbohrt haben ...   
Ganz gleich ob Freund oder Feind, sie alle müssen einen entsetzlichen Blutzoll entrichten. Aber der Grund könnte nicht verschiedener sein: wir kämpfen gegen das Dunkel, das seine Klauen ausstreckt – wie so oft, seit das Erste Lied erklungen ist – und das es aufzuhalten gilt; die Scharen der Finsternis hingegen sind wie seelenlose Hüllen, einzig dazu da, um Saurons Willen zur Eroberung und Zerstörung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Beinahe dauern sie mich, die Orks und die wilden Südländer und alle anderen im Dienste des Bösen, verlieren sie ihr Leben doch ohne Sinn.   
Begreifen sie es?   
Glücklich können sie sich schätzen, wenn sie es nicht tun. Und wir können sie darum beneiden. 

Denn es liegt kein Trost in dem Wissen für etwas Großes und Wichtiges zu sterben, wenn man den Atem des Todes spürt und in sein hässliches Angesicht blicken muss.   
Fast schäme ich mich dafür, dass mein Herz immer mehr von Stärke und Mut erfüllt wird, dass ich all dem Schrecken und Leid begegnen kann, ohne zu verzagen – mit dem Ring an meiner Hand.   
Ich werde versuchen ihn weise zu gebrauchen zum Nutzen aller ...   
Doch nun muss ich die Könige von Arnor und Gondor finden.   
Schon früh wurden Elendil und viele seine Krieger von den Kämpfern um Gil-galad getrennt. Wir wurden an den Rand des Schlachtfelds gedrängt, eine erschreckend kleine Zahl an Streitern. Sicherlich geschah dies auf Saurons Geheiß. Doch nun ist es zu spät darüber zu klagen, dass man unsere List gegen uns gewendet hat. 

Meine Gedanken gelten Elendil und seinen Gefährten. Ich weiß nicht wo sie sich aufhalten und wie es um sie steht. Saurons Feuer sind sie entgangen, doch zweifle ich nicht daran, dass Gil-galad Recht hat – sie schweben in großer Gefahr, denn Sauron wird seinen Sieg über den König der Elben mit einem Sieg über die Fürsten der Menschen krönen wollen.   
Ich haste vorwärts, halte Ausschau nach Elendil und seinen Getreuen und flehe die Valar an, auf dass sie mir Schnelligkeit verleihen. Ich darf nicht zu spät kommen.   
Das Kampfgeschehen um mich herum gleitet an mir vorbei, es bereitet mir nur wenig Mühe, einen Weg durch die Reihen der Feinde zu bahnen. Ihre Schwerter und Speere sind kein Hindernis für mich, weil mich eine Kraft durchströmt, die alle Müdigkeit und Schwäche vertrieben hat. 

Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, welch ein Geschenk Gil-galad mir mit dem Ring gemacht hat; von dem Reif geht eine tröstende Wärme aus, er zeigt seine Macht wahrhaftig im Verborgenen. Mein Geist öffnet sich den Verwundeten und Sterbenden, an denen ich vorbeieile. Auch wenn ich ihre todwunden Körper nicht mehr zu heilen vermag, so kann ich ihren Seelen Frieden schenken.   
So sollte es sein. Das ist meine Bestimmung – zu trösten und zu stärken. Aber ich bin auch ein Werkzeug der Zerstörung, mein Schwert fällt jeden Feind, der sich mir in den Weg stellt. Die Notwendigkeit des Krieges lässt mir keine andere Wahl und ich bin gnadenlos.


	6. Elendil

Kapitel 5  
Elendil 

Endlich sehe ich König Elendil.   
Am Fuße des Feurigen Berges haben er, sein Sohn Isildur und einige Krieger der Elben und Menschen sich einen Standpunkt erkämpft, den zu halten ihnen bis jetzt gelungen ist, weil sie sich etwas erhöht zwischen großen Geröllbrocken verschanzt haben.   
Unendliche Erleichterung brandet über mich hinweg, denn nirgendwo kann ich Sauron gewahr werden. Es ist, als habe er sich niemals gezeigt. Dafür sind die niederen Kreaturen in seinen Diensten so zahlreich geworden, dass sie uns einfach überrennen könnten; es ist unser Glück, dass sie sich nur widerwillig an diejenigen wagen, deren Stärke sie zu spüren vermögen.   
Dennoch ist mein Schwert schwarz vom Blut meiner Feinde, als ich mein Ziel erreiche. 

König Elendil sieht mich an, mit einem wissenden Blick, voller Trauer und Mitgefühl. Wir verstehen uns ohne ein Wort; uns beide verband eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Gil-galad. Und so fühlen wir den Verlust wie eine brennende Wunde in unseren Herzen, die niemals verheilen wird.   
In diesem Moment schwöre ich mir, dass das Opfer meines Königs nicht vergebens sein darf. Mit aller Macht, die mir innewohnt, werde ich ihm über den Tod hinaus dienen; ihm und den Königen der Menschen, auf dass unser Bündnis fortbesteht, welches wir so teuer mit dem Blut der Sterblichen und Unsterblichen besiegelt haben.   
Der Gedanke erzürnt mich. 

So viele Jahre, die uns unter einem verfinsterten Himmel wandern ließen, und so viele Leben, die ein gewaltsames Ende fanden - sinnlos vergeudet, weil der Feind nichts von seinem Schrecken und seiner Stärke verloren hat.   
Wir glaubten, Sauron und seine Heerscharen aufreiben zu können, mit unendlicher Geduld und dem Segen der Erhabenen – doch besaßen wir ihn überhaupt?   
Nicht zum ersten Mal schleichen sich Zweifel in mein Herz. Was ist das für eine göttliche Gerechtigkeit, die keinen Unterschied kennt zwischen dem Guten und dem Bösen?   
Der Abgrund ist auch für uns aufgetan, die wir kämpfen, um das Dunkel zurückzuhalten, wir stürzen ebenso hinein, wie unsere Feinde, wenn Schwerter und Speere den Lebensfaden durchtrennen.   
_Oh Elbereth, warum verbirgst Du Dein leuchtendes Antlitz vor uns? Du, die Feindin des Einen Dunklen seit Alters her, der selbst aus der Verbannung seinen verderbten Geist über die Welt zu bringen vermag, durch seinen eifrigsten Diener._ Mein stummer Ruf verhallt. Er kann die Finsternis nicht durchdringen, die uns umgibt ..., wir waren so vermessen in das Land des Feindes einzudringen, siegesgewiss und stark, und Sauron floh vor uns in seine Feste. Wir lachten über seine Flüche und gaben nichts auf seinen Schwur, dass er uns ein grausiges Ende bereiten wolle, wenn die Zeit gekommen sei. 

Diesen einen Schwur hielt der Verräter!   
Wir haben es ihm leicht gemacht, sind in das feine Netz aus Verblendung und Unvorsichtigkeit geraten, welches so gut gewebt war, dass wir seine Fäden erst bemerkten, als sie sich um uns schlossen.   
Es gibt für uns nur noch einen Ausweg, wenn wenigstens eine winzige Schar der vollständigen Vernichtung entgehen soll. Die Entscheidung fällt mir nicht leicht, denn mein Stolz steht ihr im Weg – aber die Vernunft gewinnt die Oberhand. Was würde sonst an Widerstandskraft bleiben, wenn Sauron jetzt den vollkommenen Sieg erringt? 

"Elendil!"   
Über den nahen Lärm des Kampfes hinweg rufe ich den König von Arnor und Gondor, der sich geschickt eines Feindes entledigt, dem es gelungen ist, die Reihen der Verteidiger zu durchbrechen.   
Ein wenig außer Atem folgt der Mensch mir, ich suche einen ungestörten Platz. Man kann nicht in Ruhe entscheidende Worte wechseln, wenn Pfeile und Steine hernieder prasseln.   
Ein hoher Felsbrocken gibt uns schließlich die nötige Deckung.   
Fragend sieht der König mich an.   
Staub und Blut beschmutzen sein hartes Gesicht, sein langer Bart hängt zerzaust über den stumpf gewordenen Brustpanzer und die dunklen Haare fallen schwer auf seine Schultern. Er blinzelt den Schweiß aus den Augen. Der Kampf fordert seinen Tribut – selbst bei einem Mann wie Elendil, der ein wahrer Hüne an Gestalt und Geisteskraft ist. 

Ich suche nach den richtigen Worten; was ich nun sagen werde, hat großes Gewicht und kann leicht falsch verstanden werden. Ich möchte den König – und mich – nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Aber ich hoffe auf seine Vernunft. Gil-galad sprach oftmals von der Besonnenheit Elendils und seiner Bereitschaft zuzuhören und abzuwägen. So möge es auch diesmal sein.   
"Hört mir zu, Herr", beginne ich. "Ich gab ein Versprechen, das mir heilig ist, und damit ich es erfüllen kann – zu Eurem und dem Wohl Eurer Getreuen – müsst Ihr mir vertrauen. Sammelt die wenigen Krieger, die hier um Euch sind und dann folgt mir, denn ich werde Euch und sie von hier fortbringen ..."   
Elendils Augen funkeln. Es fällt mir schwer seinen Blick zu deuten. Liegt Erstaunen darin, oder gar Verachtung? Mein Vorschlag ist beileibe nicht der eines stolzen Kriegers. Ein Krieger sieht dem Feind ins Angesicht und zeigt ihm niemals den Rücken – ich kenne diese Vorstellungen von Ehre und Mut nur zu gut; doch wir sollten sie vergessen, wenigstens dieses eine Mal! 

Bedächtig wiegt der König den Kopf. Dann sagt er leise: "Würde ich solche Worte nicht aus Eurem Munde hören, Elrond, dann hätte ich es nicht einmal für nötig erachtet, eine Antwort zu geben. Aber ich kenne Euch, Euer seliger Fürst hat viel Gutes über Eure Weisheit zu berichten gewusst. Ihr umschreibt mit schönen Worten, was ich noch nie in meinem Leben getan habe: vor dem Feind zu fliehen, wo ich ihm doch ins Angesicht lachen müsste. Nur schwer kann ich mich diesem Gedanken öffnen; aber ich sehe die Notwendigkeit.   
Ihr gebt die Schlacht verloren, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass Ihr Recht habt und dass wir jedes Leben retten sollten, welches noch zu retten ist, und doch ..."   
Elendil verstummt. Fast kann ich sehen, wie die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn sich jagen, das Für gegen das Wider streitet. Mein Herz tut mir weh, als ich den König der Menschen betrachte, auch auf seinen Schultern lastet eine Bürde, die über das Wohl und Wehe vieler entscheidet, ja vielleicht über das Schicksal ganz Mittelerdes.   
Aber wie so oft bestimmt das Hier und Jetzt über uns und wir sind machtlos ... 

Plötzlich gellt ein vielstimmiger Schrei vom Schlachtfeld im Schatten des Berges zu uns herauf.   
Schnell verlasse ich die Deckung des Felsens, um zu schauen, was den Aufruhr verursacht hat.   
Inmitten des heftigsten Kampfgetümmels ist eine dunkle Wolke erschienen, sie wächst in die Höhe, bis sie sogar einen Troll an Größe überragen würde. In ihr bewegt sich ein Schatten, schwärzer noch als eine Nacht ohne Mond und Sterne. Er nimmt Gestalt an, tritt aus dem verbergenden Schleier hervor ...   
Sauron!   
Wie könnte es anders sein.   
Vor ihm teilt sich die Masse der Kämpfenden, allein sein Kommen hat die Herzen von Freunden und Feinden mit Furcht erfüllt. Sie vergessen ihre Schwerter und Speere, sie vergessen den Gegner, mit dem sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch gerungen haben ... 

Sauron ist der Mittelpunkt allen Seins geworden. Seine Gestalt fordert ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, ein Bann hat diejenigen ergriffen, die ihm nahe sind und entlässt sie nur langsam aus ihrer Starre, wenn das Böse an ihnen vorübergegangen ist. Fast zögerlich nehmen sie den Kampf wieder auf, berührt von der unendlichen Dunkelheit, die Saurons Geist verströmt.   
Er schreitet durch die Reihen der Streiter mit anmutiger Leichtigkeit, beachtet niemanden, denn es gibt keinen Elb oder Mensch, der die Waffe zu erheben wagt.   
Kurz bleibt er stehen, hebt den mächtigen, behelmten Kopf. Sein unsichtbarer Blick haftet auf uns, die wir an den Hängen des Orodruin ausharren.   
Eisige Kälte greift nach meiner Seele. Ich schüttele sie ab, weigere mich, der Furcht nachzugeben, die Sauron uns aufzuzwingen versucht. Ich lebe in diesem Moment einzig und allein durch das Licht in meinem Herzen; so klein ist diese Flamme und doch so stark ... 

Eine Hand berührt mich am Arm. Es ist Elendil, der neben mich getreten ist. Seine dunklen Augen spiegeln den Schrecken wider, der auch mich kurz gelähmt hat. Ich sehe ihn an. Versuche ihm etwas von der Kraft zu geben, die mich durchströmt, und tatsächlich gelingt es mir, bald verliert auch Elendil die Furcht.   
Seine Schultern straffen sich, er nickt mir zu. Und dann höre ich ihn sagen: "Fast ist mir, als sei Gil-galad noch bei uns, ... durch Euch. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr hier bei uns steht, Herr Elrond. Sauron mag kommen, leicht werden wir es ihm nicht machen! Und noch etwas ... Ein Versprechen kann auf unterschiedliche Art erfüllt werden."   
Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, und mein Herz ist von Dankbarkeit erfüllt. Die Wertschätzung des Königs der Menschen ist eine große Ehre, und sie zeigt mir, dass ich das Erbe Gil-galads würdig angetreten habe; wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. 

Als Sauron seinen Weg fortsetzt sind wir alle bereit, meine unsterblichen Brüder und meine sterblichen Kampfgefährten. Einer nach dem anderen erwacht aus der lähmenden Starre der Furcht, deren Griff sich widerwillig lockert; aber dass er an Kraft verliert, ist schon ein kleiner Sieg.   
Sind wir töricht, ob unseres Mutes?   
Ich weiß es nicht.   
Doch sei es Narretei oder Weisheit – es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Wir haben den Feind herausgefordert und nun antwortet er uns. Vielleicht sollte es uns mit Stolz erfüllen, dass Sauron selbst gegen uns steht; und vielleicht können wir auf einen Funken Hoffnung setzen. 

Meine scharfen Augen hängen an der hünenhaften Gestalt in ihrer prächtigen Rüstung.   
Das kunstvolle und zweckmäßige Gewerk hat seinen dunklen Schimmer verloren, feine Risse überziehen die Panzerung an Brust und Bauch, manche so tief, dass ein rötliches Leuchten aus ihnen hervorschimmert.   
Gil-galads Werk sind diese Spuren eines gewaltigen Kampfes.   
Leises Getuschel erhebt sich unter meinen Gefährten, auch sie haben erblickt, was mein Herz ein wenig leichter macht. Diese Zeichen geben uns allen Mut, beweisen sie doch, dass Saurons äußere Hülle von dieser Welt ist, auch wenn sie den über alle Maßen boshaften Geist eines abtrünnigen Maia verbirgt, der von Blutdurst erfüllt ist. 

Und Sauron wird ihn stillen, ebenso wie er einen zweiten Triumph erringen will, nachdem ihm der erste so leicht geglückt ist.   
Wieder sehe ich Gil-galad vor mir, in Flammen gehüllt ...   
Wird Sauron das Feuer noch einmal beschwören?   
Ich verdränge jeden Gedanken daran.   
Was geschehen muss, wird geschehen.   
Meine Gesichte haben mich schon lange verlassen. Einstmals offenbarte sich in heiligen Stunden der Lauf des Zukünftigen, wenn es in nicht allzu weiter Ferne lag und wenn es die Geschicke der Elben betraf. Aber der fruchtbare Strom der Gabe der Weitsicht ist versiegt.   
Ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen, denn Wissen ist manchmal eine schwere Last für die Seele, ihr Gewicht kann nicht gemildert werden, wenn der Mund zum Schweigen verdammt ist – allein das Tun vermag Linderung zu verschaffen ... 

Und zum Tun war und ist Gelegenheit genug auf einem Schlachtfeld, auf dem es wogt und sich windet wie in einem Nest voller Schlangen. Das rote Leuchten des Berges spiegelt sich auf Schilden und Brünnen, Helmen und Schwertern. Der Feind scheint zahlreicher als jemals zuvor und er wird von Raserei getrieben, Sauron spornt seine Kämpfer an durch finstere Magie und seine bloße Erscheinung.   
Furcht ist eine mächtige Waffe für den, der sie zu gebrauchen versteht.   
Ein zweites Mal spüre ich Elendils Hand auf meinem Arm. Ich bin dankbar für die Berührung, sie befreit mich aus meinen Betrachtungen und lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Augenblick.   
Sauron hat den Fuß des Berges erreicht, wieder sieht er zu uns hinauf. Wir haben einen kleinen Vorteil; hätten ihn, wäre Sauron ein gewöhnliches Lebewesen, gehindert und beschränkt durch die Grenzen eines Leibes aus Fleisch und Blut. 

Aber er ist es nicht. Er kennt keine Schwäche, weiß nicht um die Schwere der Glieder nach einem heftigen Kampf, die jede Bewegung zur Qual werden und das Blut dumpf in den Adern pochen lässt.   
Er kommt den Hang des Orodruin hinauf, und mir ist, als erschüttere jeder Schritt die Erde ein wenig, denn sie zittert. Doch vielleicht ist es auch der alte Vulkan, der seinen Herrn begrüßt; Asche stößt der große Krater aus und taucht den Himmel eifrig in die Farbe frischen Blutes - ein Zeichen für unseren Untergang.


	7. Sauron

Kapitel 6  
Sauron 

Hinter Sauron rottet sich eine Meute aus Orks und Südländern zusammen, sie folgen ihrem Gebieter, schleichen wie geprügelte Hunde, unschlüssig, aber zugleich begierig ihren Wert zu beweisen. Sauron lässt sie gewähren, doch weiter beachtet er sie nicht. Sein unsichtbarer Blick ist auf die Könige der Menschen gerichtet, sie allein sind es, denen seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt - und mir.   
Ein kalter Hauch streift mich.   
Weiß Sauron um meine Verbindung zu Gil-galad?   
Ich vermute es.   
Aber mein Geheimnis kennt er nicht.   
Wird es mir zum Vorteil gereichen?   
Ich bin unsicher, was den Ring an meiner Hand betrifft. Er hat mir in den vergangenen Stunden viel Kraft geschenkt, wann immer sie von Nöten war, wie ein Licht, das Hoffnung verheißt, von sich aus und ohne mein Zutun. Darf, und vor allem, _kann_ ich die Macht des Ringes dann herbeirufen, wenn _ich_ es für richtig halte? 

Fragen stürmen auf mich ein, sie drehen sich wie eine unendliche Spirale und türmen sich auf, eine Frage bedingt zwei weitere, und der Antworten sind so wenige. Schließlich bleibt mir nur eins: Vertrauen zu haben – genau dies hat Gil-galad mir ans Herz gelegt.   
Vertrauen, ganz gleich was auch geschieht.   
Und Tapferkeit zu zeigen, so wie meine Brüder ...   
Ohne zu zögern stürzen sie sich voran, ihrem sicheren Tod entgegen, der sie mit zerschmetterten Gliedern auf den blutbesudelten Boden sinken lässt, denn Sauron scheint nichts von seiner Kraft eingebüßt zu haben.   
Auch Elendils Krieger schließen sich an. Die Menschen stehen den Elben in Mut und Kampfeswut nichts nach. Doch sie alle sind Sauron nicht gewachsen; er fegt sie hinweg wie lästiges Gewürm.   
Unerbittlich führt er seine Kriegskeule und mit jedem Schlag verlischt ein Leben. 

Und wenn es nicht Sauron ist, der die Tapferen fällt, dann die blutrünstige Meute auf seinen Fersen – die sich im Dutzend auf einen von unseren Kriegern stürzt und in einem wahren Rausch der Vernichtung wütet und mordet.   
Aber die Selbstlosigkeit der Elben und Menschen ist nicht umsonst, lenkt sie Sauron doch von denen ab, die ihm vielleicht ein wenig Schaden zufügen können ...   
Als beherrsche uns ein Gedanke, sehen Elendil und ich uns an. Der König der Menschen nickt, sein Mund formt stumm ein Wort: gemeinsam. Zur Antwort hebe ich mein Schwert und stürme vorwärts. Elendil hat recht, nur mit vereinten Kräften haben wir den Hauch einer Möglichkeit – oder vielleicht ist das Fünkchen Hoffnung auch nur Vermessenheit. 

Ich erinnere mich an Gil-galads Worte.   
Den Königen der Menschen sollte ich beistehen und etwas vollenden. Mit all meiner Macht werde ich mich bemühen dem letzten Wunsch meines Fürsten zu entsprechen, auch wenn es bedeutet, bei dem Versuch das Leben zu lassen. Vielleicht verschafft mein Opfer Elendil einen winzigen Vorteil ...   
Nie zuvor kam ich Sauron so nah, nur eine Klingenlänge trennt mich noch von ihm; dann nicht einmal mehr sie. Es ist, als werde ich in einen dunklen Strudel gezogen. Saurons finsterer Geist schlägt mich mit Blindheit. Ich stoße mein Schwert nach vorne, bevor ich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage bin. Es trifft auf Widerstand, und dann gleitet es vorwärts, durch die Wucht reißt die Klinge kleine Stücke aus der schwarzen Rüstung.   
Splitter aus Stahl streifen meine Hände und mein Gesicht, so schnell, dass sie keinen Schmerz verursachen, aber ich fühle das Blut, das aus den Wunden tritt; heiß rinnt es über meine Haut. 

Und noch etwas anderes fühle ich – Saurons stummen Schrei, der durch meine Gedanken fegt wie ein Sturmwind. Die Klinge hat das berührt, was der Dunkle Herrscher unter seiner Panzerung verbirgt, und er hat es gespürt. Aus tiefstem Herzen wünsche ich mir, wenigstens etwas Schaden angerichtet zu haben.   
Mit all meiner Kraft zerre ich am Knauf der Waffe, ich will sie nicht verloren geben, denn sie ist für mich in diesem Moment zu kostbar, und sie ist ein Zeichen: auch Sauron kann Schaden zugefügt werden, und man muss nicht Gil-galad heißen, um dies zu vollbringen.   
Endlich ist das Schwert frei. Doch ehe ich an einen weiteren Angriff denken kann, packt mich eine unsichtbare Hand und wirbelt mich davon, zwischen die Erschlagenen, deren Leiber meinen Fall auffangen. Dennoch bin ich einen Moment benommen, meine Glieder gehorchen mir nicht.   
Als der Schleier vor meinen Augen sich endlich lichtet, bietet sich mir ein Anblick, der mir den Atem raubt. 

Elendil!   
Wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt jagt er vorwärts, er hat seinen Vorteil erkannt. Saurons Wut und Hass sind allein auf mich gerichtet und in seiner Siegesgewissheit achtet er nicht auf das, was hinter seinem Rücken geschieht, und so entgeht ihm der Mensch, bis es zu spät ist ...   
Narsil blitzt in der roten Düsternis des Schlachtfeldes auf wie ein verheißungsvolles Licht. Mit beiden Händen führt der Hohe König von Arnor und Gondor die Klinge, die ein Meisterwerk der Zwergenschmiedekunst ist, hart und scharf, und noch nie war sie schartig.   
Viele Feinde sind diesem Schwert erlegen, das seinem Namen alle Ehre macht: wie die Strahlen des Mondes und der Sonne durchdringt es die Dunkelheit – so wie es die Rüstung des Dunklen Herrschers durchdringt, der sich nun doch umwendet, den Arm mit der Streitkeule zum Schlag erhoben. Doch geschickt und geschmeidig unterläuft Elendil Saurons späte Abwehr. 

Funken springen hervor, als Metall auf Metall trifft. Das Schwert sucht sich seinen Weg durch die schwere Panzerung, ein entsetzliches Geräusch ertönt, ein Reißen und Bersten und ein Schrei der Wut. Sauron ist es, der ihn ausgestoßen hat. Mit einer Hand ergreift er die Schwertklinge und plötzlich funkelt ein goldenes Licht an seinem Finger. Ich höre ihn Worte in der Schwarzen Sprache sprechen, die mir beinahe den Verstand rauben, und dann sehe ich, dass es ein Ring ist, der dort glüht - der Eine Ring!   
Angst greift mit kalten Fingern nach mir. Sauron hat die Macht seines Ringes beschworen, und so sind zwei böse Geister vereint im Kampfe, denn auch wenn der Ring und Sauron eins sind, so ergänzen sie sich in ihrer Verderbtheit wie zwei getrennte Seelen; und dies aufs Vortrefflichste. 

Elendil zögert keinen Augenblick. Er ist ein Krieger durch und durch, ganz gleich wer sein Gegner sein mag und welchen Zauber er ins Feld führen kann. Der König der Menschen lässt sich nicht beirren durch Saurons Kraft, lehnt sich gegen den breiten Knauf des Schwertes.   
Langsam gleitet die Klinge durch Saurons behandschuhte Finger. Flammen beginnen an der Schneide entlang zu züngeln, als seien sie Blut und wieder tanzen Funken umher. Es ist ein verbissenes Ringen des Menschen gegen den Herrn der Dunkelheit.   
Wenige Augenblicke später glüht das Schwert. Doch es ist kein wirkliches Feuer, das es einhüllt, wäre es heiß, so müsste die Klinge vergehen! 

Der Biss Narsils ist auch für Sauron schmerzhaft, er dringt tief und die Reinheit des Mithrils ist dem Bösen ein Gräuel. Ich kann die Wut des Dunklen Herrschers spüren, als lasse sie meinen eigenen Körper beben, und den Schmerz, der sich einen winzigen Augenblick über Saurons verdorbene Seele legt. Aber Sauron wäre kein Maia, wenn es nicht mehr als ein paar Schwerstreiche bedarf, um ihn zu bezwingen, selbst wenn Gil-galad ihn geschwächt hat.   
Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen Hoffen und Bangen.   
Wie lange wird der König der Menschen bestehen können?   
Ich bin zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt, obwohl jede Faser meines Seins mich zwingen will, Elendil zu Hilfe zu eilen. Doch ich vermag mich noch immer nicht zu regen, und so bleibt mir nichts weiter als die Rolle des Beobachters, dessen Hände gebunden sind. 

Ich kann Elendils Kraft nur bewundern. Unter Brustpanzer und Kettenhemd spannen sich geschmeidige Muskeln; der König weigert sich standhaft, das brennende Schwert fahren zu lassen, mit seinem ganzen Körper wirft er sich nach vorne, treibt die Klinge weiter und weiter, und überwindet Saurons Widerstand ...   
Mit aufkeimender Hoffnung sehe ich, wie der Dunkle Herrscher zurückweichen muss. Elendils Stärke ist legendär und nun zeigt er sie mit dem Mut desjenigen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat – ebenso wie seine Beharrlichkeit, denn auch als die gewaltige Kriegskeule ihn mit ungeheurer Wucht trifft, klammern sich seine Finger um den Knauf Narsils und Schwert und Mensch werden davon geschleudert, wie Blätter in einem Herbststurm; an das uralte Vulkangestein, das den Berghang säumt und dessen raue Oberfläche von kleinen, spitzen Erhebungen bedeckt ist. 

Das scheußliche Geräusch brechender Knochen dringt peinigend an meine Ohren, und das helle Klirren, als das Schwert in der Hand des Königs an dem Gestein zerbirst. Die Bruchstücke Narsils wirbeln davon wie blitzende Sterne, ihr Glühen wird zu einem Glimmen ...   
Elendil sinkt zusammen, er ist tot, bevor sein Körper ganz den Boden berührt. Blut sickert aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund, ebenso aus der klaffenden Wunde auf seiner Brust, die ihm die Kriegskeule Saurons geschlagen hat. 

So als sei der König der Menschen auch jetzt noch nicht bereit aufzugeben, umklammert seine Hand den Knauf des zerborstenen Schwertes, an dem sich noch ein Stück der Klinge befindet. Doch dann lösen sich seine Finger und geben den Schwertgriff frei. Eine fürchterliche Ruhe hat sich über das ganze Schlachtfeld ausgebreitet. Der Kampf Saurons und Elendils hat alle in einen Bann geschlagen, die Waffen schweigen und ein jeder – ob Freund oder Feind – hat den Atem angehalten.


	8. Isildur

Kapitel 7  
Isildur 

Entsetzen erfüllt mein Herz.   
Das Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen findet ein jähes Ende.   
Bis auf ein ersticktes Keuchen kommt kein Laut über meine Lippen. Schwer nur kann ich mich aufrichten, mir scheint, als wollten die Toten mich zurückhalten und in ihr kaltes Reich ziehen. Endlich stehe ich, kann den Blick kaum vom zerschmetterten Körper des Königs abwenden.   
Erst Gil-galad, dann Elendil!   
Und nun ...?   
Isildur!   
Fast habe ich Elendils Erstgeborenen vergessen; den schweigsamen Fürsten, dessen Unnahbarkeit von vielen als falscher Stolz ausgelegt wird. Als der Kampf mit Sauron begann, war er bei seinem Vater; doch dann habe ich ihn aus den Augen verloren, und nicht mehr an ihn gedacht ... 

Nun steht er da, ein wenig abseits, um ihn herum liegen zahlreiche erschlagene Feinde. Er ist blass über alle Maßen, hält sein schartiges Schwert in den Händen, das er mit einem Mal fallen lässt und vorwärts stürmt – hin zu seinem Vater.   
Ich glaube, ich bin der Einzige, der Isildur jemals weinen sah, denn nur ich bin nahe genug, die glitzernden Tränen auf seinen eingefallenen und blutverkrusteten Wangen erkennen zu können. Dieser Anblick berührt mich mehr, als es jede andere Äußerung der Trauer getan hätte. Hilflos bleibe ich fern, weil es keine Worte des Trostes Angesichts des Todes und des Verlustes gibt, die nicht falsch und unpassend wären.   
So ist Isildur allein mit seinem Schmerz, einige kostbare Augenblicke lang.   
Langsam wende ich mich ab, der verhassten Gestalt zu, die den Untergang für alle freien Völker Mittelerdes bedeutet. 

Saurons mächtiger Körper hat reglos verharrt, seit König Elendil fiel; nun tastet sich eine verhüllte Hand vorwärts zu dem tiefen Riss in seiner Rüstung, der quer über die breite Brust verläuft. Jetzt ist es kein Leuchten mehr, das hervorblitzt – Schwärze sickert aus der Wunde wie zähes Blut, stetig wabert sie umher.   
Sauron lässt seine Hand sinken und mit großer Genugtuung sehe ich, dass seine Bewegungen an Kraft verloren haben. Er ist geschwächt worden, erst durch den König der Elben und nun durch den König der Menschen.   
_Geh, beende es! Auf die eine oder andere Weise_, flüstert mir eine Stimme zu, und überrascht bemerke ich, dass es meine eigene ist, denn mein Mund hat diese Worte geformt. Voller Entschlossenheit setze ich mich in Bewegung, das Schwert in der Hand, welches nicht mein eigenes ist, sondern das eines Menschen – mit grader, breiter Schneide und einem Griff, den ich mit beiden Händen halten kann. Die Klinge hat ihren Glanz verloren, aber nicht ihre Schärfe, das Mithril, mit dem sie verstärkt ist, wird niemals stumpf.   
Sauron soll es noch einmal spüren, und dann wird es vergehen, so wie Narsil mit seinem Herrn entseelt wurde ... 

Plötzlich werden meine Schritte schwer, etwas zerrt an mir, will mich am Weiterkommen hindern. Verbissen kämpfe ich gegen den unsichtbaren Griff. Die Luft beginnt zu knistern und dann fühle ich etwas herankriechen, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und mich verharren lässt.   
_Sei verflucht und brenne, Elender! So wie dein König. Doch zuvor werde Zeuge meines vollkommenen Triumphes.   
_Worte, nur für mich geflüstert, in der Hohen Sprache meines eigenen Volkes und doch von so unendlicher Hässlichkeit und grausamer Lust. Sauron wendet mir sein verhülltes Antlitz zu, während sie verhallen.   
Ich könnte schwören, dass es ein Lächeln ist, welches auf den verborgenen Lippen des Dunklen Herrschers liegt – ein Lächeln voller Verachtung und boshafter Freude. Lange musste er auf diesen Tag warten, durch Siege und Niederlagen ist er gegangen, aber niemals waren sie endgültig. 

Voll ohnmächtiger Wut sehe ich Sauron zu Isildur schreiten, er nimmt sich Zeit, kostet jeden Augenblick aus, der ihn an sein Ziel bringt und mich immer zorniger und verzweifelter macht.   
Es gelingt mir die Hand zu heben, als wolle ich nach Sauron greifen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Ein winziges Funkeln krönt meinen Finger, kurz leuchtet es auf, doch dann verblasst es wieder.   
Warum?   
Warum offenbart sich die Macht des Ringes nicht?   
Ich könnte Isildur retten!   
Drohend ragt Saurons hohe Gestalt über den letzten König der Menschen, der winzig erscheint, wie er neben Elendil kniet, den Kopf des Gefallenen in den Händen und heiße Tränen auf den Wangen.   
Er sieht nicht auf, scheint in einer anderen Welt zu verweilen, die niemand außer ihm selbst betreten kann. Die tödliche Gefahr in der er schwebt, nimmt er nicht wahr. Oder vielleicht will er ihrer auch nicht gewahr werden. 

Der Tod hat ihm all diejenigen entrissen, die ihm nahe standen, mit unerbittlicher Grausamkeit und ohne Gnade. Isildurs Schultern beben. Ich höre ihn leise schluchzen und Worte murmeln – und noch etwas dringt an meine Ohren: Saurons verhasste Stimme. Diesmal erklingt sie laut und weit, volltönend und doch so kalt und schneidend wie ein Eissturm.   
_Wo ist der Sieg, den Menschen und Elben zu erringen gedachten? _höhnt sie.   
_Wo ist die Macht derer, die mich in das Dunkel treiben wollten, das sie selber erwartet? Ich sehe nichts weiter als einen elenden Feigling, der es vorzieht Tränen zu vergießen wie ein hilfloses Weib, statt Stärke zu zeigen, wie ein Mann._   
Isildurs Gesicht verzerrt sich vor Zorn ob dieses Spottes, der auch seine Ohren erreicht hat. In diesem Moment gibt es nichts menschliches mehr an ihm, er ist Gestalt gewordene Wut, die sich nährt aus Trauer und Verzweiflung. 

Als Sauron seine Streitkeule zum vernichtenden Schlag erhebt, tastet sich Isildurs Hand zum Knauf des zerborstenen Schwertes.   
Mit einem Schrei wirft er sich voran wie es nur ein des Lebens Überdrüssiger tut. In seinen Augen brennt ein Feuer, wie ich es bei einem Sterblichen noch nie gesehen habe. Den Schwertknauf mit beiden Händen führend schlägt er zu, in blindem Zorn wie es scheint, doch nicht vergebens.   
Wie ein silberner Strahl blitzt die zerborstene Klinge auf, sie ist scharf und spitz gleich einem guten Dolch und ebenso wirkungsvoll.   
Die mächtige Streitkeule verfehlt den Sohn Elendils um Haaresbreite, und schon ist Isildur auf den Beinen, bereit zum Kampf. Aufmerksam mustert er Sauron, der nach dem neuen Riss in seiner Rüstung tastet. 

_Lästiges Gewürm!   
_Saurons Stimme hat jeglichen spöttischen Unterton verloren, jetzt spricht aus ihr nur noch Hass und der Wille zur Vernichtung. Das ist nun sein einziges Streben und sein einziger Gedanke. Die Luft um ihn leuchtet in einem dunklen Rot, als er auf Isildur zutritt. Sie beginnt sich zu verdichten, wallt um den Dunklen Herrscher wie ein kostbarer Mantel.   
Der Mensch weicht keinen Schritt zurück, er ist jenseits der Angst, ich kann es an seinen Augen erkennen, in denen es glitzert, und einen Moment lang vermeine ich, Wahnsinn in ihnen aufflackern zu sehen.   
Sauron hebt die Hand, an ihr glüht der Eine Ring. Fasziniert und abgestoßen zugleich sehe ich die feurigen Zeichen auf dem vollkommenen Rund, die das Schicksal Mittelerdes und aller Völker verkünden, sollte Sauron siegreich sein. 

Ich höre ein feines Wispern.   
Der Ring!   
Er singt sein eigenes Lied, im Rhythmus des Schwarzen Landes und der Schläge von Saurons finsterem Herzen. Das rote Leuchten um den Dunklen Herrscher gewinnt an Kraft; doch zugleich wird sein eiserner Griff, der mich gefangen nimmt, schwächer.   
Ich wage einen Schritt, und dann noch einen, und plötzlich kann ich ungehindert vorwärtskommen.   
Ich bin frei!   
Nichts hält mich jetzt noch auf ...   
Das geisterhafte rote Licht ist wie Nebel, als ich es durchdringe und Sauron erreiche.   
_"Elbereth!"_ rufe ich und meine Stimme erschallt hell und klar. Mein Schwert stößt hinauf, unter ein mächtiges Schulterblatt, reißt die Panzerung dort entzwei und fängt Feuer. Keuchend lasse ich es los, stolpere rückwärts, falls Sauron sich zu mir umwenden sollte. Doch es geschieht nicht, denn Sauron ist mehr als überrascht.   
Mit unendlicher Verwunderung sehe ich, dass die Flammen, die an der Klinge entlang züngeln weiß sind. Sie vollführen einen wahren Tanz, suchen sich ihren Weg in die wabernde Schwärze, die aus der Rüstung hervorkriecht. Dort wo die Flammen sie berühren wird sie blass und vergeht wie ein Nebelhauch. Das weiße Feuer tastet sich die Klinge voran, ich fühle es, als sei es ein Teil von mir, so warm und machtvoll. 

Und ja ...   
Es _ist_ meine Macht, die es nährt; sie und die des Ringes an meiner Hand. Nun steht er mir bei, er funkelt in der Düsternis, so strahlend wie nie zuvor.   
Fast habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich ungeduldig anleiten will, er zieht mich zu Sauron hin, dessen Zorn und Schmerz kleine, rote Blitze aus dem Nichts hervorjagen lässt. Zischend durchschneiden sie die Luft, aber sie richten keinen Schaden an.   
Mein Körper gehorcht einem fremden Willen. Wild höre ich mein Herz schlagen und das Blut in meinen Adern pulsieren, doch nichts ist so intensiv wie das Zerren des Ringes an meiner Hand. Ein Taumel erfasst mich, nicht unangenehm, sondern berauschend, ich verändere mich – nicht äußerlich, aber mein Geist formt sich. Ich bin befreit von allen Ängsten und Nöten.   
Und plötzlich begreife ich, was zu tun ist. 

"Isildur!"   
Mein Ruf bleibt nicht ungehört.   
Der Mensch sieht mich. In seinem Blick kämpft Verwunderung mit Schrecken.   
Was mag er wahrnehmen, hinter dem Körper aus Fleisch und Blut?   
Es spielt keine Rolle, etwas anderes zählt.   
_Vertraut mir, Isildur!_   
Mit der Stimme meiner Gedanken erreiche ich den Sohn Elendils. Er weicht einen Schritt zurück, doch dann ist er gefasst und ich spüre, wie er Hoffnung schöpft. Es ist wie eine Erlösung für ihn, denn er steht nicht mehr allein gegen den schlimmsten Feind alles Lebenden.   
Isildur nickt.   
Und ganz leise kommt seine Antwort. Seine Gedankenstimme ist rau und stockend, weil es das erste und einzige Mal ist, dass er sie zu nutzen vermag. Diese Fähigkeit schlummert in den Menschen aus Númenor, doch sie haben sie vergessen; dankbar kann ich mich ihrer bedienen und noch dankbarer vernehme ich Isildurs Worte:   
_Tut, was immer Ihr tun müsst. Ich werde Euch folgen._   
Ich springe vorwärts, erhasche den Griff meines Schwertes und stoße zu, bis die Rüstung das Heft aufhält. Sauron wankt, seine hohe Gestalt neigt sich hinab und in diesem Moment ist der Mensch zur Stelle.   
Narsils geborstene Klinge saust heran, sie ist auf Saurons Kehle gerichtet. Isildur öffnet mir seinen Geist und sein Herz, er hat verstanden, was ich vorhabe, und so kann ich seine Hand führen und eine übermenschliche Kraft in sie und die Überreste des Schwertes legen. Gemeinsam werden wir Sauron ein Ende bereiten!   
Doch die Klinge erreicht ihr Ziel nicht. Statt dessen prallt sie mit einem hellen Klirren auf Saurons gepanzerte Hand, die er gedankenschnell zur Abwehr erhoben hat. Die scharfe Schneide gleitet mühelos voran – und ein Finger Saurons sinkt zu Boden. An ihm funkelt der Ring ...


	9. Der Sieg

Kapitel 8  
Der Sieg 

Einen Augenblick lang ist es totenstill - selbst der Berg schweigt, dessen Grollen uns das Lied des Todes gesungen hat. Es ist, als verharre die Welt atemlos und warte gebannt. Doch dann erklingt ein fernes Rauschen, der Boden beginnt kaum merklich zu beben, so dass der feine schwarze Staub sich erhebt wie ein kostbarer Schleier. Unendlich langsam sinkt er wenige Lidschläge später hinab, nur um wieder und wieder aufzusteigen, von einem heißen Windhauch berührt, der über die tote Erde streicht und ein Leichentuch über sie ausbreitet ...   
Ich springe vorwärts, werfe mich auf Isildur, der wie betäubt dasteht, den Knauf des zerborstenen Schwertes in der Hand, die Augen auf Sauron gerichtet, als sehe er ihn zum ersten Mal.   
Ich kann nicht sagen, wer von beiden erstaunter über den Ausgang des Kampfes ist. Doch während Isildur verwehrt bleibt, zu begreifen, was er vollbracht hat, ist Sauron das volle Ausmaß dessen bewusst. 

Wie anders könnte man seinen Schrei deuten, der plötzlich über das Schlachtfeld hallt, und nicht wenige in den Wahnsinn treibt, ganz gleich ob Elb, Mensch oder Ork. Es ist ein Laut des Schmerzes, aber mehr noch des Zornes und der Fassungslosigkeit - und des Hasses.   
Saurons Körper bäumt sich auf, als müsse er sich gegen eine unsichtbare Hand wehren, die ihn zu zermalmen versucht. Der Dunkle Herrscher wirft den Kopf in den Nacken, die Streitkeule entgleitet ihm. Mit einem dumpfen Laut schlägt sie auf den Boden und wirbelt Staub und Gestein umher.   
Aus den zahlreichen Rissen in der vormals prächtigen Rüstung bricht Licht hervor, treibt die Schwärze davon, die durch sie verborgen ist. Das blendende Licht wird stärker mit jedem Augenblick ... 

Unsanft zerre ich Isildur mit mir.   
Überrascht keucht er auf, will sich wehren, aber mein Griff ist eisern. Er sieht mich an, eine Frage auf den Lippen. Einen Augenblick später bekommt er die Antwort.   
Saurons Rüstung vergeht in einem funkelnden Schauer aus Helligkeit, so als seien die Sterne vom Firmament gestürzt, um den Dunklen Herrscher zu besiegen; sein schattenhaftes Selbst ist nun entblößt und es gewinnt rasch an Gestalt, wo es kurz zuvor nur ein Mahlstrom aus Dunkelheit gewesen ist.   
Schaudernd sehe ich die Seele des Bösen und der Anblick Saurons übertrifft alles, was ich in meinem langen Leben je erblickt habe. 

Der, der sich einst Annatar nannte und zu uns kam, schön von Angesicht und unvergleichlich ...   
Wie konnte er uns so mit Blindheit schlagen?   
Gnädig schiebt sich der helle Schein heran, der Saurons wahres Wesen enthüllte und beginnt ihn unter einem weißen Schleier zu verbergen.   
Ahnungsvoll wende ich mich ab.   
Der Kampf ist noch nicht vorüber, denn Sauron wäre nicht Sauron, wenn er aufgeben würde, ohne ein letztes Mal seine Macht in die Waagschale zu werfen, die sich zu seinen Ungunsten neigt. Nun werden Kräfte entfesselt, die alles zu vernichten vermögen; und wir sind im Auge dieses unwirklichen Sturmes, der Sohn Elendils und ich. 

Erleichtert bemerkte ich, dass Isildur sich jetzt ohne Widerstand von mir führen lässt. Er ist wie ein willenloses Kind, gefangen von dem, was er sah.   
Vielleicht können wir entkommen ...   
Ein dumpfes Grollen macht meine Hoffnung zunichte, und so ergebe ich mich in mein Schicksal, ein wenig getröstet durch den Menschen an meiner Seite, der mich ansieht und im nächsten Augenblick gegen mich geschleudert wird.   
Der geschundene Boden bäumt sich auf, das Verfluchte Land ächzt unter den Gewalten, die nun zu toben beginnen, denn so wie Sauron und der Ring eins sind, so sind es seine verdorbene Seele und sein Reich, und so wie das Gold und der Dunkle Herrscher getrennt wurden, plötzlich und gewaltsam, so leidet das Land unter unsäglichen Qualen, die sich nur auf eine Art ausdrücken können: alles verfällt der Raserei. 

Ein Sturm tost über die karge Ebene, der Verbündete und Feinde gleichermaßen erfasst und niederwirft. Die schweren Wolken am blutroten Himmel wirbeln umher, Blitze zucken aus ihnen herab, eine Aschewolke steigt aus dem Berg auf und verfinstert das Schlachtfeld. Feurige Steine werden aus dem alten Vulkankrater geschleudert und fallen als todbringende Fackeln herab.   
Sauron wehrt sich noch immer gegen sein Verderben, sein Schatten wächst und dann entflammt er, erfüllt von Schmerz und Zorn, wird zu einem Wesen aus reinem dämonischen Feuer, das seine Niederlage vor Augen hat und ihr trotzt bis zum letzten Atemzug.   
_Mein Fluch komme über Elben und Menschen!_   
Saurons Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern, doch die Drohung in ihr bringt mein Herz zum Erzittern. Aber sie ist nichts gegen den Hass, der mit einem Mal über mich hinweg brandet und der Isildur wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammenfahren lässt.   
Gehetzt sieht er mich an und dann werden seine Augen zu der Flammensäule hingezogen, die nun Saurons Gestalt ist. Langsam bewegt sich sie hin und her, immer wieder lodern Feuerzungen auf, gegen das reine Licht, das um Sauron schwebt. Es greift mit zarten Fingern nach ihm, fast spielerisch, so als sei sich die Macht, die es leitet, ihres Sieges vollkommen gewiss. 

Der Dunkle Herrscher streckt eine Hand von Schatten und Feuer aus und ein letztes Mal ruft er die finsteren Gewalten über die er zu gebieten vermag und noch einmal gehorchen sie ihm.   
_Nhûr varhazh ... erezh akhûr ...   
_Gewisperte Worte, die mich in einen unsichtbaren Griff zwingen und auf den zuckenden Boden hinabdrücken, ohne dass ich mich wehren kann. Neben mir kauert der Mensch. Ihm ergeht es nicht besser. Hilfe suchend schaut er mich an, doch ich vermag nicht, ihm die Angst zu nehmen, so sehr ich es auch wünschte.   
Es gibt keinen Trost - nicht in diesem Augenblick, in dem der Fluch Saurons sich auf uns legt und uns mit ihm in das Schattenreich reißen wird, das ewige Qualen für uns bereithält.   
Ein wahrhaftig hoher Preis für die Vernichtung des Bösen und ein seltsamer Lohn, denke ich voller Bitterkeit ... 

Doch plötzlich verliert die Drohung ihren Schrecken und Frieden kehrt in mein Herz zurück. Für den Sieg des Lichtes über die Dunkelheit gebe ich meine Seele mit Freuden und ohne Bedauern, so wie Unzählige vor mir gegen Sauron gekämpft und sich geopfert haben ...   
Nun ist es Isildur, der mich gepackt hat. Seine Hände verkrampfen sich um meine Schultern und ich kann nicht umhin, vor Schmerz aufzukeuchen, denn mir ist, als würden meine Knochen brechen. Aber ich lasse den Mensch gewähren, ich weiß, wie er sich fühlt, weiß um seine Angst, die ihm den Verstand zu rauben droht.   
Ich schließe die Augen, stelle mir einen tiefblauen Sommerhimmel vor, an dem die Vögel kreisen, rieche das üppige Gras und die vielen Blumen um mich herum, deren Duft mich betört. Ein leichter Wind streicht über meine Haut und dann erhebt sich meine Seele in das Licht ... 

"Elrond!"   
Isildurs verzweifelter Ruf holt mich zurück. Wie aus weiter Ferne sehe ich den Sohn Elendils und mich selbst, gefangen in einem Strudel aus Finsternis, der sich dreht und an Kraft und Größe gewinnt. Unsere zerrissenen Gewänder beginnen zu schwelen, kleine Rauchwölkchen steigen von ihnen auf und plötzlich spüre ich die Hitze, die herankriecht um uns zu verschlingen.   
Aber da ist noch etwas anderes. Ein Schein, so rein und gewaltig, dass er meinen Augen weh tut, als er wächst - und das Feuer des Todes vertreibt. Es ist ein zähes Ringen, dieser seltsame Kampf wogt hin und her, doch kann ich in vollkommener Gelassenheit sein Zeuge sein. 

"Was tut Ihr?" flüstert Isildur mit brechender Stimme, während er an meinen Schultern zerrt, als wolle er sich fortreißen, um zu fliehen. Und doch kann er sich nicht befreien, weil die Furcht ihn gefangen hält; und die Macht des Lichtes - zu seinem eigenen Wohl.   
"Nichts", antworte ich schlicht.   
Und es ist die Wahrheit.   
Der goldene Reif an meinem Finger hat seinen eigenen Willen; so wie die Erhabenen, deren Wege für die Augen der Kinder Ilúvatars oftmals verborgen bleiben, bis sie sich als richtig und gut erweisen ...

Ein unmenschlicher Schrei erklingt.   
Er jagt über das Schlachtfeld, bricht sich tausendfach an unsichtbaren Mauern und vermischt sich mit einem Getöse, das den Boden erneut zum Erzittern bringt.   
Es ist der Dunkle Turm!   
Durch Saurons Niederlage in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert gerät er ins Wanken, denn die Zauberei, die ihn zusammenhält, vergeht mit ihrem Herrn, dessen Schatten von feinen Lanzen aus Licht zerrissen wird.   
Stein um Stein fällt aus dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel herab, an dem Blitze toben. Als die gezackte Spitze Barad-dûrs sich zur Erde neigt, klingt es wie ein Wehklagen und ein Fluch zugleich. Das Ende ist gekommen ...

... und dann heult nur noch ein dämonischer Wind, der mit jedem Augenblick an Kraft verliert, der Berg verstummt, die Steine des Turmes fallen nicht mehr und es herrscht Schweigen.   
Graugelber Staub wirbelt umher, er riecht bitter und lässt mich nach Atem ringen. Unsicher und vorsichtig bewege ich mich, damit ich Isildurs Hände von meinen Schultern lösen kann, um mich zu erheben. Seine Finger sind wie Eisen, es bereitet mir einige Mühe, ihrem verzweifelten Griff zu entkommen.   
Der Mensch kauert auf seinen Knien, er sieht mich an, aber ich weiß, dass er mich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich wahrnimmt, die Angst und die Verwirrung sind durch das Aufbäumen Saurons und des Landes und des Zaubers, von dem Isildur ein Teil war, noch zu gegenwärtig.   
Sanft helfe ich dem bebenden Mann nach einer Weile auf, und dann blicke ich mich um. 

Ein Zwielicht schwebt über dem Schlachtfeld, auf dem Feinde und Verbündete verharren, alle waren sie Zeugen des unmöglich Geglaubten. Im ersten Augenblick können sie nicht erfassen, was geschehen ist; aber schon regt sich hier und da ein Kämpfer und es kommt Bewegung in die Reihen der Streitenden.   
Orks und Warge, Südländer und andere Menschen sind nun ihres Herrn beraubt, Verwirrung und Unsicherheit ergreift sie und viele von ihnen suchen ihr Heil in der Flucht. Doch es gibt keinen Weg mehr, der Sicherheit verheißt. Die Feste des Bösen ist kein Ort der Zuflucht mehr, noch stehen ihre Grundmauern, aber die Macht, die von ihr ausging, ist fort. Mögen sich die Fliehenden um den Dunklen Turm scharren, ihr Schicksal wird sie ereilen. Auch auf der Ebene wartet der Tod, denn Elben und Menschen, so sie ihre Waffen noch zu führen vermögen, zeigen keine Gnade - und so wird das Land ein letztes Mal mit Blut getränkt, auf dass es für alle Zeiten genug ist. 

Ich wende meinen Blick ab von den blitzenden Klingen und verschließe meine Ohren gegen die erstickten Schreie der Sterbenden. Ich habe genug gesehen von Leid und Tod und meine Seele weint - so wie der Himmel, an dem schwere Wolken hängen. Doch sie haben ihren Schrecken verloren, sind von der Farbe eines reinen Schiefersteins und nicht mehr rot und unheilverkündend. Sachte beginnen große Tropfen zu fallen. Ich hebe mein Gesicht und der Regen vermischt sich mit meinen Tränen, wäscht sie fort und erquickt mich.   
"Wir ..., wir haben gesiegt!" Isildurs verwunderte Stimme ist leise, so als fürchte er, aus einem Traum zu erwachen, wenn er die Wahrheit ausspricht, und in die grausame Wirklichkeit zurückgestoßen zu werden, in der er sein Ende hätte finden müssen; wie wir alle, die gegen Sauron standen.   
Doch Ilúvatar war uns gnädig. 

Der Dunkle Herrscher ist fort.   
Dort, wo er kurz zuvor noch gegenwärtig war, schwelt schwarze Asche und ein leichter Windstoß entfacht kleine Funken in ihr, die schnell wieder erlöschen. Von der bizarren Rüstung ist nichts weiter geblieben als kleine Stücke, dunkel und matt, die überall verstreut sind.   
Während ich sie betrachte, wird mir bewusst, wie müde ich bin. Die Schwere in meinen Gliedern zieht mich fast hinab und meine Wunden schmerzen. So erstaunt es mich nicht, dass die Freude nur verhalten in meinem Herzen Einzug hält. Zu viel ist an diesem Tag geschehen und ich fühle mich seltsam leer - schwankend zwischen Jubel und tiefer Traurigkeit. 

Plötzlich regt sich der Sohn Elendils. Ich folge seinem überraschten Blick und sehe, was seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hat. Inmitten der schwarzen Asche funkelt ein kleines goldenes Licht, es pulsiert wie ein Herz, aber der Schlag verliert an Stetigkeit und Kraft und dann verblasst das Licht mit einem Male. Zurück bleibt ein Reif aus mattem Gold.   
Einen Augenblick später setzt Isildur sich in Bewegung. "Der Ring soll mein sein", höre ich ihn murmeln und dann ruft er mit sich überschlagender Stimme: "Den will ich als Wehrgeld haben für meinen Vater und meinen Bruder!"   
"Wartet!"   
Schnell greife ich nach Isildurs Arm und halte ihn zurück. Der Mensch wendet sich mir zu und Verwunderung liegt in seinem Blick.   
"Seid vorsichtig!" warne ich. "Sauron mag vergangen sein, aber der Ring ist es nicht. Er ist noch immer beseelt von der Macht seines Herrn und Ihr wisst um Saurons Stärke." 

Sachte, doch bestimmt löst Isildur sich aus meinem Griff. Ungeduld flackert in seinen Augen und dann lacht er leise.   
"Was redet Ihr da, Elrond? Es ist ein Ring, weiter nichts."   
Mit diesen Worten schreitet Isildur voran und ich spüre, dass er es nicht ein zweites Mal dulden würde, wenn ich ihn zurückzuhalten versuche. Seine hohen Stiefel wirbeln Asche und winzige Stücke der zerstörten Rüstung auf. Langsam taumeln die Ascheflocken umher und bedecken den Sohn Elendils und mich. Ich kann ein Erschauern nicht unterdrücken, sind sie doch das, was von Sauron blieb und ich fürchte ihn noch immer, denn das gewaltigste Symbol seiner bösen Macht hat überdauert ...   
Isildur lässt sich auf ein Knie nieder und betrachtet den goldenen Reif.   
"Seht, die feurigen Zeichen auf ihm sind geschwunden." Hastig streift der Mensch seine mit feinen Kettengliedern verstärkten Handschuhe ab und greift nach dem Ring. "Und er ist kühl. Einfaches Gold, aber von einer erlesenen Verarbeitung. Hier ..." 

Der Sohn Elendils richtet sich auf, tritt einige Schritte auf mich zu, und will mir den Ring geben. Abwehrend hebe ich die Hände und weiche zurück. Keine Gewalt auf dieser Welt wird mich dazu bringen, den Einen Ring zu berühren und meine Seele an ihn zu verlieren, denn er würde sie fordern.   
Unendliche Macht könnte mir durch ihn zuteil werden, den Lauf der Welt würde ich zu bestimmen vermögen und ein Herrscher sein über die Sterblichen und Unsterblichen, und allein die Valar wären mächtiger; aber ich widerstehe der Verlockung des Bösen.   
Es gibt nur ein Schicksal für den Ring - er muss an den Ort seiner Erschaffung zurückkehren und dem feurigen Pfuhl übergeben werden, aus dem er einst erstanden ist. 

Ein verwirrtes Lächeln huscht über Isildurs Züge, mein Verhalten verwundert ihn und er ist unsicher geworden. Noch einmal versucht er mir den Ring zu geben, doch dann zieht er die Hand zurück, denn mein warnender Blick sagt mehr als jedes Wort.   
"Ich sehe, dass Ihr dem Ring eine andere Bedeutung beimesst, als ich", höre ich Isildur zögernd sagen, während er den Goldreif nachdenklich mustert. Ich fühle seine aufkeimenden Zweifel, er versucht sich über mein Gebaren klar zu werden und ist empfänglich für warnende und mahnende Worte.   
"Isildur, hört mich an! Der Ring verkörpert das Böse, das Sauron über ganz Mittelerde gebracht hat. Wir haben gekämpft, um dieses Dunkel zu vertreiben, das sich auf die Seelen der Lebenden und der Toten legte. Denkt an die Opfer, die Elben und Menschen gebracht haben, an das unendliche Leid, das über uns gekommen ist in dem Bestreben Sauron zu trotzen und ihn zu besiegen. Mich dünkt der heutige Sieg schal, denn ich verlor meinen König und mein Herz kann sich nicht freuen. Ihr wisst um die Trauer auf meiner Seele. Sie ist der Euren gleich, die Ihr durch den Tod Eures Vaters empfindet. Ehrt sein Andenken, indem Ihr auch die letzte Spur der Finsternis Saurons vom Angesicht der Welt tilgt! Vernichtet den Ring!" 

Isildurs Augen blitzen auf. Nun sieht er den Ring in seiner Hand anders an. Feindseligkeit liegt in seinem Blick und plötzlich schließen sich seine Finger um das Gold, als wolle er es zermalmen. Seine Schultern straffen sich und dann sieht er mich an.   
"Ich verneige mich vor Eurer Weisheit, Herr Elrond", sagt er leise. "Und vor Eurem Verständnis. Was muss ich tun?"   
"Kommt mit mir in das Herz des Berges. Dorthin, wo der Ring einst erschaffen wurde und übergebt ihn den reinigenden Feuern. Dann ist der Sieg wahrhaftig unser!"   
Isildur nickt feierlich.   
"So geht denn voran und leitet mich."

Meine Füße finden den Pfad hinauf, an den Hängen des Orodruin entlang, ohne dass mein Wille es ihnen befiehlt. Ich habe diesen Weg noch nie zuvor beschritten, aber er ist mir vertraut wie der geheimste Gang in meinem eigenen Reich. Feine Steinchen und große Brocken aus Lava säumen den Pfad, der sich stetig nach oben windet.   
Noch ist das Hinaufsteigen ein einfaches, aber nach und nach hebt sich der Berg steiler empor und der Unachtsame käme leicht in die Gefahr zu stürzen. So zieht die Zeit sich dahin, der Schlachtenlärm ist längst verklungen und auch wenn man ihn noch hören könnte, hier oben am Berg würde er verschluckt durch das Heulen eines wütenden Windes, der an Gewändern und Haaren zerrt und einen Schauer über den Körper jagt. 

Aus den versteinerten Lavamassen ragt nackter Fels. Er strahlt eine bedrückende Hitze ab. Der Regen, der noch immer sachte fällt, benetzt den Stein und kleine Rauchwölkchen steigen von ihm auf. Hinter mir höre ich Isildur nach Luft ringen, er ist erschöpft und ihm fehlt die Fähigkeit, die uns Elben zu eigen ist - wir gewinnen unsere körperlichen Kräfte schnell zurück. Ich mäßige meine Schritte, auch wenn es mich vorwärtsdrängt, denn ich finde erst dann Ruhe, wenn der Ring vernichtet ist.   
Endlich erreichen wir den schmalen Spalt im Felsen, der uns in das Innere des Berges gelangen lässt. Drinnen ist es beinahe unerträglich heiß und das rote Zwielicht wirkt bedrohlich. Schatten huschen über die Felswände, von den Flammen zum Leben erweckt, die aus der Tiefe empor flackern. Vor uns befindet sich ein schmales Felsband, dessen glatte Oberfläche wie ein Weg ist. Wer ihn beschreitet, der wagt sich vor, bis er in den feurigen Pfuhl schauen kann, der sich auftut, in das Innere der Welt führend - und in das Verderben. 

Schweigend gehe ich voran. Kein Wort kann diesem einen Augenblick gerecht werden und die Stimme des Berges ist beredt genug.   
Als ich mich zu Isildur umdrehe, folgt er mir zögernd. Vielfältige Gefühle huschen über sein Gesicht und seine Schritte sind vorsichtig, so als traue er dem Felsen unter seinen Füßen nicht, der sich langsam windet wie eine träge Schlange, weil der Berg immer wieder erzittert.   
Ich sehe den Mann an, der nun König von Gondor und Arnor ist. Wenig königlich steht er da, bedeckt von Schmutz und Blut. Doch ich sollte mir kein Urteil erlauben, denn auch ich bin wenig fürstlich zu nennen. Nun zählt allein der Geist eines Herrschers, und der Wille zu Vollendung. 

Wenige Schritte vor mir verharrt Isildur. Auffordernd sehe ich ihn an, suche in seinem Gesicht nach Zeichen der Entschlossenheit und des Mutes. Aber ich finde etwas anderes ...

Und plötzlich ist er fort, ich bin allein mit meinem Schmerz und meinem Zorn, zurückgekehrt aus der Vergangenheit, die noch so jung ist, aber alles erdrückend. Und ich bin allein mit dem spöttischen Lachen, welches aus weiter Ferne erklingt ...


	10. Der Entschluss

Kapitel 9  
Der Entschluss 

Wie lange stehe ich schon hier?   
Ich habe jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, mein Leib zittert in der Hitze des Berges, so gewaltig war der Griff der Erinnerung und so schmerzhaft, dass mir Tränen die Wangen entlang laufen. Trauer und Zorn treiben sie hervor.   
Und Enttäuschung.   
Über den Sohn Elendils und seine mangelnde Weitsicht, den wankelmütigen Sinn des Menschen und seine Schwäche – mehr noch aber über mich, der ich nicht in der Lage war, zu handeln, als es am nötigsten tat.   
Der Ring hätte sein Ende in dem brüllenden Chaos unter mir finden sollen, in den reinigenden Flammen, die so verlockend sind. Ich trete einen Schritt näher an den Abgrund und sehe hinab.   
Dort unten herrscht eine uralte Macht, die alles verschlingen kann – den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Last des Versagens ... 

Doch was nützt es, der Welt den Rücken zu kehren? Es ist nicht mehr als ein feiges Davonlaufen, und genau das werde ich nicht tun! Mein Stolz lässt es nicht zu – ebensowenig wie das Gefühl der Verantwortung, auch wenn es schwer mit dem des Versagens ringt.   
Kurz bewegt mich der Gedanke, Isildur hinterherzueilen und den Ring zu fordern, damit ich es zu Ende bringe; aber das Schicksal hat mir die Möglichkeit zu handeln genommen. Wie sollte ich es tun, ohne die Hand gegen den König von Arnor und Gondor zu erheben? Was daraus erwachsen könnte, mag ich mir nicht ausmalen.   
Es hat genug Leid und Tod unter Elben und Menschen gegeben. Ich werde dem bösen Geist des Ringes nicht zu Diensten sein, indem ich einen weiteren Kampf heraufbeschwöre, der nur Zwietracht säen würde. Ich wäre ein Verräter in den Augen der Menschen, weil ich ihren König erschlagen müsste, um des Ringes willen, und sie würden die Elben zu hassen und zu fürchten lernen. 

Nein.   
Nichts wäre gewonnen, wenn wir diese verfluchte Erde erneut mit Blut tränkten. Es zöge das Böse nach sich, dessen bin ich mir gewiss. Denn ich würde den Ring mit Gewalt in meinen Besitz bringen und mich schuldig machen in einer Weise, die keine Vergebung erwarten kann.   
Und wer könnte mich vor dem Straucheln bewahren, wenn die verlockende Stimme des Ringes zu mir spräche? Ich würde ihn nutzen wollen, um die Wunden der Welt zu heilen. Doch wie kann aus dem Bösen etwas Gutes erwachsen? Der Ring ist verdorben durch und durch. Von Saurons dunklen Künsten und seiner schwarzen Seele ...   
Lieber erdulde ich die Last meines Gewissen, das mir eine nicht minder schwere Bürde und Schuld auflädt – nicht eindringlicher und überzeugender gewesen zu sein und den Sohn Elendils zum entscheidenden Schritt zu bewegen. 

Ich werde mit dem verborgenen Schmerz leben und warten, was die Zukunft bringt. Und alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um ein Wächter zu sein, wenn das Böse sich wieder regen sollte, das in dem unscheinbaren Ring schlummert.   
Ein grausige Unterpfand eines Sieges, der keiner ist ...

Als ich den Berg verlasse empfängt mich ein unerwarteter Anblick: die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, die auf das Schattengebirge hinabsinkt und die Gipfel in einen goldenen Glanz zu hüllen beginnt.   
Lange Zeit war ihr Antlitz verborgen von schweren Wolken und Asche, denn Sauron hasste ihr Licht und verdunkelte sein Reich. Nun weht ein scharfer Wind von Westen her und vertreibt die Düsternis.   
Er kündet von einer neuen Zeit und ich wünsche mir, dass sie den Frieden mit sich bringen wird. Jegliche Kreatur musste unter dem Dunkel leiden, mit dem Sauron Mittelerde verhüllt hat, Ruhe tut nun Not, damit wunde Körper und Seelen geheilt werden können und zerstörte Lande erneuert. 

Allein das Verfluchte Reich wird niemals von seiner Last befreit werden, es ist tot, und nur die Macht der Valar würde ihm Leben einhauchen können. Ich bezweifle, dass sie diese Gnade walten lassen. Mordor wird uns allen eine Warnung bleiben ...   
Mein Blick schweift über die Ebene von Gorgoroth, dorthin, wo noch immer der Dunkle Turm in den Himmel ragt; drohend und schwarz wie die Seele seines Erbauers. Zahlreiche Steine sind hinabgefallen, aber noch steht er; nur seine Spitze fehlt völlig. Wir werden versuchen seine Mauern zu schleifen, aber ich fürchte es wird uns nicht gelingen ihn vollkommen zu zerstören. Sauron hat ihn mit Zauberei erbaut – und der Macht des Ringes. Sie ist noch da, ich fühle es tief in mir.   
So soll der Turm denn eine Warnung sein für die Sterblichen und die Unsterblichen, auf dass sie niemals vergessen werden, was in den Dunklen Jahren geschehen ist. 

Langsam und in Gedanken beginne ich mit dem Abstieg vom Schicksalsberg, wie der alte Vulkan auch genannt wird. Ein Name von tiefer Bedeutung, vor Zeiten und – wenn meine Ahnung mich nicht trügt – auch in kommenden Tagen. Von der Gegenwart ganz zu schweigen ...   
Endlich kann ich dem Berg den Rücken kehren.   
Die Dämmerung bricht herein. Zum ersten Mal seit fast sieben Jahren ist es kein roter Schein, der die Nacht in ein unheiliges Licht taucht, denn der Orodruin regt sich nicht mehr, seine Flammen sind am Erlöschen und ihr sterbender Funke ist zu klein, um den Himmel zu erleuchten, an dem hier und da eine dünne Wolke schwebt, in einen zarten gelben Schimmer getaucht, der das Auge erfreut. 

Ich gehe über das Schlachtfeld, welches im Lichte des scheidenden Tages liegt. Unzählige Leiber bedecken es, entstellte Fratzen blicken mich an, und Gesichter, die einstmals schön waren.   
Sie alle dauern mich, die Toten, ob Feind oder Freund. Denn sie alle waren denkende und fühlende Wesen – selbst die Orks, verabscheuungswürdig wie sie sind, als Diener des Bösen; ganz gleich in welcher Gestalt es sich zeigt. Schon Morgoth hat sie verdorben und verführt zu schrecklichen Taten.   
Wenn es ein Lied gibt, dessen Strophen niemals alle gesungen werden können, dann ist es das Lied des Todes – er streckt seine gierigen Klauen in der unterschiedlichsten und grausigsten Weise aus. Immer wieder lässt mich der bleiche Geselle erschauern ... 

Ziellos wandere ich umher, kann hier und da Mut und Trost spenden und meine innere Stärke wiedergewinnen. Ich bin in Gedanken versunken und merke erst spät, dass es mich wieder zu dem Ort hinzieht, an dem der letzte Kampf mit Sauron stattgefunden hat.   
Nun sind Menschen dort. Ihre blutbefleckten Rüstungen glänzen stumpf im Abendlicht und sie bewegen sich wie Greise, obwohl die meisten Männer erst in der Blüte ihrer Jahre stehen.   
Vier von ihnen haben einen großen Schild bei sich. Wie Geister schreiten sie dahin, gebeugt unter einer gewaltigen Last. Ihr Ziel ist König Elendil. Der alte Fürst hat selbst jetzt nichts von seiner Würde verloren, trotz der Wunde, die ihm Sauron schlug und trotz der zerbrochenen Glieder, die seinem hohen Wuchs Hohn sprechen, und es ist, als schliefe er nur.   
Doch sein Schlaf währt ewig.   
Oder bis ans Ende der Zeit. Denn wer weiß, welches Schicksal Ilúvatar den Sterblichen bereiten wird, wenn der Lauf der Welt sich neigt? 

Sachte legen die Krieger den Schild an die Seite des Königs und ebenso sachte betten sie nun den Körper Elendils auf das matte Oval, das sieben Sterne und ein silberner Baum zieren.   
Die Männer sind vollkommen still bei ihrem Tun. Mein Erscheinen lässt sie innehalten. Die Gesichter der Menschen spiegeln Erschöpfung und Trauer wider, aber ich spüre, dass sie auch ein wenig erleichtert sind, mich zu sehen.   
Ich schweige ebenfalls.   
Manchmal ist es gut, keine Worte zu haben. Gemeinsames Leid findet seinen Ausdruck auf andere Weise. Und so trete ich zu den bleichen Kriegern und helfe ihnen, den Schild anzuheben. Dann überlasse ich meinen Platz einem anderen Mann. Ein Mensch sollte von Menschen auf seinem letzten Weg begleitet werden. 

Ich sehe der kleinen Schar nach, bis sie von der Dämmerung verschluckt wird. Bald werde ich meinem König die gleiche Ehre erweisen ...   
Als ich mich in Bewegung setze erregt ein helles Blinken meine Aufmerksamkeit. Das verblassende Licht bricht sich in einem zaghaften Funkeln auf Metall. Es ist das Stück eines Schwertes.   
Narsil!   
Die Spitze der Klinge.   
Rasch bin ich an der Stelle, an der sie liegt und hebe sie auf. Der Regen hat den schwarzen Staub von ihr gewaschen und sie glitzert als die Farben des Abendhimmels sich auf ihr spiegeln.   
Ein Gedanke beginnt sich in meinem Kopf zu formen und wenig später habe ich ein weiteres Stück gefunden. Diesmal ist es der Knauf mit einem Teil der Klinge. 

Als das Land zu toben begann verlor Isildur ihn aus der Hand und er blieb unbeachtet, geschwärzt vom Feuer Saurons und bedeckt mit Asche.   
Vorsichtig bringe ich den Knauf an mich. Selbst jetzt noch spüre ich die Ausgewogenheit von Klinge und Griff und kann die vortreffliche Arbeit nur bewundern, die daraus spricht. Und dennoch ...   
Wenig wert ist dieses Schwert jetzt. Aber es soll eine letzte Aufgabe erfüllen.   
Ich werde es Isildur aushändigen.   
Vielleicht ermahnt es ihn zur Klugheit, und die Erinnerung an seinen Vater leitet seine Schritte. Wehmütig betrachte ich was einst schön und vollkommen war.   
Alles auf diesem Schlachtfeld erinnert mich an den hohen Preis, den Elben und Menschen zahlen mussten, und mein Herz weint.   
Langsam und vorsichtig gleiten meine Finger über die Klinge. 

Unter dem Ruß und dem Schmutz, kommt der feine Stahl hervor. Filigrane Runen bedecken ihn. Auf dem Bruchstück, das ich in den Händen halte, ist es die Sichel des Mondes, die mein Auge gefangen nimmt. Das Metall hat seine Schärfe nicht verloren, wohl aber seinen einzigartigen Schimmer, der ihm den Namen gab. Doch wenn man das Schwert neu schmieden würde, käme ihm keine andere Waffe gleich.   
Vielleicht kommt einmal der Tag, an dem es wieder in eine Schlacht getragen wird ...   
Sorgfältig suche ich die Umgebung nach den weiteren Stücken des Schwertes ab. Die Wucht, mit der es den Felsen berührte, war gewaltig und so muss ich mir Zeit lassen. Niemand stört mich. 

Nun da sie den König geholt haben, werden die Menschen diesen Ort meiden – wird auch Isildur ihn meiden.   
Ich bin dankbar dafür, denn noch fühle ich mich nicht dazu bereit, dem Menschen wieder gegenüberzutreten und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu tief sitzt der Schmerz meiner persönlichen Niederlage.   
Morgen, morgen werde ich zu Isildur gehen und sehen, wie er mich empfängt. Bis dahin gibt es viel für mich zu tun. Die Verwundeten bedürfen der Hilfe und meine Heilkunst wird sie ihnen bringen.   
Ein festes Lager wird aufgeschlagen werden müssen, denn unser ursprüngliches ist in den Wirren des Kampfes überrannt worden, schnell hergerichtet und nur für den Zweck bestimmt, die müden und verletzten Krieger so lange aufzunehmen, bis sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Reiche begeben können. Wer noch die Kraft hat, wird den anderen helfen. Und sicherlich gibt es einige unter uns, die der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können werden, Barad-dûr zu betreten, bevor der Turm zerstört werden soll. 

Ich werde nicht zu ihnen gehören. Sauron kam mir nahe genug. Ich werde den Schatten seiner Gegenwart nicht suchen, indem ich den Turm auskundschafte, der ihm als Festung diente. Ich werde es nicht tun, weil ich die Erinnerung an diesen Tag für immer in meinem Herzen tragen werde, und sie wird mir eine schwere Last sein, mich verfolgen in dunklen Stunden und wie ein Mahner ihre Stimme erheben, wann immer es Not tut. 

Nachdenklich betrachte ich das zerborstene Schwert. Alle Stücke liegen nun beisammen. Ich löse den zerrissenen Umhang von meinen Schultern, er ist schmutzig, von Hitze versengt und unansehnlich geworden, aber er wird seinen Zweck erfüllen – und wenig später hüllt er die Bruchstücke Narsils ein.   
Mit diesem unscheinbaren Bündel mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg. Vom Fuße des Orodruin aus kann der Blick weit in die Ebene von Gorgoroth schweifen. In der Kühle der Nacht sind viele Feuer entzündet worden und sie funkeln wie die Sterne am Firmament – nur sanfter und wärmer, eine willkommene Einladung.   
Doch mein Werk ist noch nicht getan, eine weitere Last werde ich mir aufbürden. Aber ich vermag es nicht allein. Und so wende ich mich den Feuern zu, um meine Brüder zu bitten, den Edelsten unter uns zur letzten Ruhe zu betten ...


	11. Die Prophezeiung

Kapitel 10  
Die Prophezeiung 

Ehe ich den Rand des einladenden Lichtscheins erreiche, streift mich ein wundersamer Wind. Er ist kühl, aber nicht kalt und nichts Böses liegt in ihm. Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung fallen von mir ab, ein fremder Wille heißt mich zu verharren.   
Die Welt um mich herum versinkt in einem See des Schweigens und ein undurchdringlicher Nebel hüllt mich ein, entrückt mich in ein anderes Land und in eine andere Zeit.   
_Elrond ... Elrond ... Höre ...   
_Ehrfürchtig sinke ich auf die Knie nieder und neige mein Haupt. Nach so langer Zeit habe ich nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, die Stimmen der Erhabenen zu vernehmen. Sie schenkten mir die Weitsicht, bevor die Dunklen Jahre kamen, die mir meine Gesichte nahmen. Reglos lausche ich auf den lieblichen Klang, der mich umgibt, die Gegenwart der Ainur ist wie die wundervollste Musik, man vergisst sie nie und sehnt sich ein Leben lang nach ihr. Dann breite ich die Arme aus, um den Anhauch des Ewigen zu empfangen.   
_Elrond ... Höre, und bewahre diese Worte in Deinem Herzen, damit sie zur rechten Stunde über Deine Lippen kommen ...   
_   
Viele Verse legen die Valar mir dar. Ich nehme sie auf, als sei mein Körper ein Kelch für den kostbarsten Wein. Sie fließen dahin, durchdringen meine fleischliche Hülle und meine Seele. Ihr Sinn erschließt sich mir nicht – noch nicht, aber es wird geschehen und die Worte, die mich bangen und hoffen lassen, werde ich denen kundtun, für die sie bestimmt sind.   
Der letzte Vers jedoch ist auch ein Zeichen für mich, denn er schenkt mir die Gewissheit, dass eine neue Zeit anbrechen wird, in der Frieden herrscht. ...

Aus Asche wird Feuer geschlagen,   
Aus Schatten geht Licht hervor;   
Heil wird geborstnes Schwert,   
Und König, der die Krone verlor. 

Als ich in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehre, hat sich tiefe Dunkelheit über das Land Mordor gesenkt. Noch immer treibt die schwarze Asche über die verbrannte und geschundene Erde. Doch die Nacht ist sternenklar und die schmale Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes erhebt sich im Osten. Ich grüße sie mit einem stillen Dank.   
So viele Jahre musste ich den Schein des Mondes und der Sterne missen, der mir noch lieber ist als die hellen Strahlen der Sonne, die alles aufdecken, das Gute wie das Böse, das Schöne und das Hässliche. Im zarten Silberlicht jedoch verbirgt sich vieles und erscheint weicher ... 

Gestärkt und befreit gehe ich in das Lager. Die zahlreichen Feuer sind beinahe heruntergebrannt und wer kann, ruht nach der gewaltigen Schlacht des vergangenen Tages. Doch viele sind verletzt an Leib und Seele, so dass der Schlaf sie flieht. Meine Ankunft bleibt nicht verborgen und sorgt für Aufruhr. Menschen und Elben bestürmen mich mit Fragen. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, aber antworten will ich ihnen nicht. Sanft, aber bestimmt, suche ich mir einen Weg aus der Masse der mich Umringenden. Es gibt nichts zu sagen, was nicht auch warten könnte, bis mein König seine letzte Ruhe gefunden hat.   
Rasch sehe ich mich um.   
An einem hastig aufgestellten Zelt flattert eine Fahne des Königreiches Lindon. Dorthin wende ich mich und man lässt mich unbehelligt gehen. Als ich das dämmrige Zelt betrete, stellt sich mir ein Elb in den Weg. Er ist ein wenig größer als ich, aber schlanker, seine langen Haare hat er zu einem Zopf gebunden, der ihm unordentlich über die Schultern fällt. Sein Gewand ist zerschlissen, seltsam heben sich die kostbaren, wenn auch beschädigten Arm- und Beinschienen von dem einstmals schönen Stoff ab. 

Ich kann mich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren. Werden die Barden in späteren Zeiten auch von der Unansehnlichkeit eines elbischen Kriegers singen? Wir alle mögen vielleicht noch edel von Angesicht sein, aber nicht mehr von Gestalt.   
Die müden Augen des Elbs sind dunkel umrandet und im ersten Augenblick erkennt er mich nicht.   
"Es ist gut, dass Ihr wacht, Altarion", sage ich zu ihm, auch wenn es in dem bescheidenen Zelt nichts gibt, das des Schutzes bedürfte. Der Mann war einer der besten Hauptleute unter Gil-galad, verlässlich und mutig, und ihm unterstand die Sicherheit der Heimstatt des Königs in Lindon. Er handelt aus der Gewohnheit heraus und ich werde mich hüten ihn dafür zu tadeln. 

"Fürst Elrond!"   
Überraschung und ehrliche Freude klingen in diesem Ausruf mit. "Wir hielten Euch für schwer verwundet oder gar ..."   
"Tot?"   
Der Elb nickt.   
"Dieser Kelch ist an mir vorübergegangen, Altarion. Und doch kann ich mich dessen nicht erfreuen. Lindon hat seinen Herrscher verloren und die Noldor ihren letzten Hochkönig." Meine Worte klingen gefasst, aber die Traurigkeit schleicht sich in mein Herz zurück. Und ich weiß, dass sie mich noch lange begleiten wird. Gil-galad war viel mehr für mich, als der Herr, dessen Herold und Bannerträger ich mit Freude sein durfte. In all den Jahren, in denen ich in Lindon weilte, wurde er zu einem Bruder im Geiste für mich. Und dieses Band verfestigte sich, auch als er mich mit der Regentschaft Eriadors betraute und ich mir mein eigenes, verborgenes Reich in Imladris schuf. Gil-galads Tod ist wie das Verblassen eines Lichtes in meiner Seele, denn ich weiß, dass nun viele der unseren Mittelerde verlassen werden, so wie sie es schon einmal getan haben. 

Ich dränge diese bedrückenden Gedanken beiseite, später werde ich mehr als genug die Gelegenheit haben sie zu überdenken. Der Elb teilt meine Traurigkeit. Ich kann ihn kaum verstehen, als er murmelt: "Dann ist es also wahr. Ich habe es geahnt, gefühlt, und doch Hoffnung gehabt, bis zu diesem Augenblick."   
"Altarion, verschließt die Trauer einstweilen in Eurem Herzen, denn ich habe einen Auftrag für Euch ...", beginne ich vorsichtig, als jemand den herabgelassenen Zelteingang heftig beiseite stößt und eintritt.   
Es ist Círdan.   
Er trägt die Farben Lindons, denn er kämpfte an unserer Seite, obwohl er zu den Teleri gehört, denen von den Noldor nichts Gutes widerfahren ist. Er hingegen war gütig, als er nach dem Fall Beleriands Gil-galad aufnahm und Gastfreundschaft gewährte. So ist es nur gerecht, dass er als neuer Herr über Lindon wachen wird, wie Gil-galad es vor wenigen Tagen bestimmt hat, sollte er selbst in der Schlacht fallen. Für mich bedeutete dies die Vorsicht eines umsichtigen Mannes. Aber vielleicht war es viel mehr als das – eine Ahnung des Unvermeidlichen. 

Círdans Waffenrock ist dunkel von Blut und auch seine hellen Haare schimmern im Licht der wenigen Fackeln, die das Zelt nur notdürftig erhellen. Eine hässliche Wunde verunziert seine Schläfe.   
Er wirft erst mir und dann dem Elb an meiner Seite einen Blick zu. Altarion verneigt sich vor mir. "Ich werde mich bereithalten, Herr Elrond", sagt er schnell. Dann verlässt er mit einer weiteren Verbeugung gegen Círdan das Zelt.   
Der Meister der Schiffbauer schweigt, aber es ist ein beredtes Schweigen. Seine Augen mustern mich. Ich entbiete ihm keinen Gruß, sondern verhalte mich still. Es bedarf keiner Höflichkeit, denn sie würde nur verschleiern und sie ist dem Augenblick nicht angemessen. Eine Spannung steht zwischen uns, die sich plötzlich entlädt. 

"Bei Elbereth! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Círdans Stimme ist rau, er spricht gemessen, doch sein schmales, bärtiges Gesicht ist blass und ich habe ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen. Mit jedem Wort schwindet seine Beherrschung. "Der Mensch trägt einen goldenen Ring an einer Kette um den Hals. Und er hat sich verändert. Seine Augen scheinen in eine andere Welt zu blicken und seine Ohren lauschen einer Stimme, die nur er hören kann."   
Círdan tritt auf mich zu und packt mich grob an den Schultern. Ich wehre mich nicht, warte ergeben, dass er fortfährt.   
"Sauron ist in die Schatten geflohen und harrt seiner Vernichtung, Elrond! Ihr wusstet, was zu tun ist."   
Wenn ich jemals einen Elb mit zornerfüllter Stimme habe sprechen hören, dann den Meister der Schiffbauer. Sanftmut und Warmherzigkeit, auch Strenge sind Círdan zu eigen, doch kein zorniges Gemüt. Ich kann ihn verstehen, aber er muss auch mich verstehen und darf mir nicht unbesehen die Schuld an dem Geschehenen zuweisen.   
"Der Ring ..." 

"Versucht Euer Glück, Círdan!" falle ich dem neuen Herrn von Lindon heftig ins Wort. "Möge es Euch holder sein, als mir. Nehmt Isildur den Ring ab! Aber dann solltet Ihr Euch für den nächsten Krieg bereit machen!"   
Círdan sieht mich an. Sein Blick ist schwer zu deuten und die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle spiegeln sich in seinem bleichen Gesicht wider, aber plötzlich werden seine grauen Augen weich. Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über seine schmalen Lippen und dann schüttelt er sachte den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Euch keinen Vorwurf machen, Elrond. Ich glaube, ich verstehe."   
Ich seufze.   
_Tut Ihr das?_ denke ich. Und dann deute ich hinauf, dorthin, wo der Schicksalsberg über uns aufragt, und sage: "Ich war dort. Mit Isildur. In den Sammath Naur. Er konnte den Ring nicht aufgeben und ich konnte ihn nicht dazu zwingen." 

"Die Menschen sind schwach an Willenskraft, Elrond", wirft Círdan ein.   
Ich weiß, er will seine vorherigen harten Worte gegen mich mildern, indem er einen vermeintlichen Makel der Zweitgeborenen nennt. Aber es wäre Unrecht und vermessen, und hieße, die eigene Verantwortung von sich zu weisen. Das eigene Scheitern nicht wahrhaben zu wollen.   
"Was erhebt uns über die Menschen, Círdan? Es wäre ein Leichtes für mich gewesen, den Ring an mich zu bringen und zu vernichten. Doch ich habe es nicht getan. Aus Furcht, Círdan! Aus Furcht vor dem, was hätte geschehen können. Wir alle haben versagt, jeder auf seine Weise. Und damit werden wir leben müssen, im Guten wie im Bösen. Ich flehe die Valar an, dass das Böse uns fürderhin verschonen wird." 

Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich ab. Ich bin zu aufgewühlt, und vielleicht sage ich etwas, das ich später bereue. Der Herr der Schiffbauer versteht, denn leise zieht er sich aus dem Zelt zurück. Er wird zu Isildur gehen und versuchen, da siegreich zu sein, wo ich mich geschlagen geben musste. Er wird keinen Erfolg haben, denn Isildur ist bereits in der betörenden Umarmung des Ringes gefangen, die ihm vorgaukelt, für den Verlust von Vater und Bruder zu entschädigen.   
Mein einziger Trost ist Círdans Umsicht und Weisheit. Er wird keine Gewalt anwenden, sie ist nutzlos und würde eine schlimme Lage zu einer fatalen machen.   
Besser ist es, abzuwarten und die Geschehnisse zu beobachten. Vielleicht gelangt Isildur zur Einsicht, dass der Ring als Zeichen für den Anbruch eines neuen Zeitalters steht, welches weise und besonnene Könige braucht, die die Wunden des Krieges mit zu heilen helfen. Vielfältige Aufgaben liegen vor Isildur und so hoffe ich, dass ihm nur wenig Zeit bleibt, sich am Besitz des Ringes zu ergötzen. 

Bevor auch ich das Zelt verlasse, lege ich das Bündel mit den Bruchstücken Narsils sorgsam auf einen Haufen aufgeschichteter Decken, die ein einfaches Lager bilden und in denen der Geruch von Pferden und Menschen hängt.   
Kein annehmbarer Ort für das Schwert eines Königs, mit dem große Taten vollbracht wurden und an das sich der Böse mit Schrecken erinnern wird. Man wird es in Ehren halten und Elendils Tapferkeit gedenken. Nicht nur unter den Menschen, auch unter den Elben, so wie wir unseres eigenen Königs gedenken werden.   
Werden sich Sterbliche und Unsterbliche jemals wieder so nahe sein können wie in den alten Tagen? Durch Freude waren sie verbunden und mehr noch durch Leid. Fürwahr, wankelmütig war diese Verbundenheit, manchmal erstrahlte sie hell wie die Sonne und manchmal glimmte sie wie die verlöschende Glut. Aber niemals schwand sie ganz dahin. Denn zuerst war Morgoth, und dann kam Sauron ... 

Ich verbanne diese Gedanken. Wer außer Eru vermag zu sagen, was die Zukunft bringt? Manchmal gewährt er den Elben einen Blick auf kommende Dinge – aber sie sind niemals ganz festgeschrieben, können sich verändern, unterliegen den Handlungen der Lebenden, die von vielfältigen Wünschen angetrieben werden. Es wäre eine trügerische Sicherheit, in der man sich wiegen würde: der Glaube, das Zukünftige zu kennen!   
Es ist besser so.   
Wissen kann nicht nur antreiben, sondern auch lähmen, wenn etwas Schreckliches am Ende des Weges lauert und man ihm nicht ausweichen kann.   
Ein bitteres Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, während ich in Gedanken den Weg gehe, der nun vor mir liegt; in der unmittelbaren Gegenwart.   
Als ich das Zelt verlasse, wartet Altarion auf mich. Ein wenig unsicher sieht er mich an. Natürlich hat er meinen Wortwechsel mit Círdan gehört, wir waren laut genug. Aber ich gebe ihm keine weitere Gelegenheit zum Unbehagen. "Kommt Altarion!" sage ich zu ihm. "Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."


	12. Das Lied

Kapitel 11  
Das Lied 

Dunkelheit hüllt das Land in einen Mantel, der gnädig die Wunden verdeckt, die dem Reich des Bösen geschlagen worden sind. An den Feuern ruhen die Erschöpften und Verletzten und die Heilkundigen unter den Elben und Menschen tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, um das Leiden der Überlebenden zu lindern. Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, werden viele von ihnen kalt und stumm sein - und viele bis ans Ende ihres Lebens gezeichnet. Ich glaube, niemand von uns ist stolz über den Sieg, der so bitter erkauft wurde. Erleichtert, ja, doch das erhebende Gefühl, das nach einer gewonnenen Schlacht durch den Körper strömt und den Geist seltsam trunken macht, hat sich nicht eingestellt. 

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass dieser Kampf schon zu lange andauerte und dass er nur eine Wiederholung dessen war, was sich seit dem Abfall Morgoth' von den Valar zugetragen hat – der ewige Kampf gegen das Dunkel, der von den Kräften der Sterblichen und Unsterblichen gleichermaßen zehrt und sie in einer Leere zurück lässt die nur Niedergeschlagenheit kennt. Vielleicht ist es auch die Furcht in ein normales Leben zurückkehren zu müssen, an Orte, die fremd geworden sind, zu Familien, die den heimkehrenden Krieger willkommen heißen werden, aber zugleich vor seiner Wandlung fliehen, denn niemand geht aus einem jahrelangen Kampf unverändert hervor, selbst wenn sein Körper die Schrecken und Schmerzen überwunden hat. Selbst wenn die bewussten Erinnerungen im Laufe der Zeit verblassen. 

Ich sehe mich kurz um, aber ein Blick verrät mir, dass ich nicht finden werde, was ich suche. Das Lager wurde aufgeschlagen, als ich mich im Schicksalsberg befand und als ich zurückkehrte, tat ich es ohne auf meine Umgebung zu achten.   
"Altarion, ich muss Euch um einen Botendienst bitten", sage ich zu dem Mann neben mir. "Bringt unauffällig ein halbes Dutzend Krieger zusammen, aber achtet darauf, dass sie nicht zu schwach oder zu stark verletzt sind. Wenn ihr einen großen Schild finden könnt dann lasst ihn herbeischaffen, wenn nicht, dann brauche ich zwölf Schwerter und ausreichend Riemen, und nehmt einige Fackeln mit."   
Altarions wissendes Nicken verrät mir, dass er verstanden hat, um was es geht. Er verneigt sich wortlos und wenige Augenblicke später ist er zwischen den vielen Feuern verschwunden. Er weiß, wo sich die geeigneten Männer aufhalten und hat genug Ansehen ihnen zu befehlen, zugleich wird er nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen und sein Erscheinen kaum Fragen aufwerfen, und das ist mir wichtig. 

Würde bekannt, dass ich Gil-galad vom Schlachtfeld holen will, dann würden der helfenden Hände unzählige sein, ganz gleich ob sie die Kraft hätten oder nicht. Wem wollte man seine Hilfe abschlagen ohne ihn zu beleidigen oder ihn daran hindern sich mit den Trauernden auf den Weg zu machen? Dem König auf diese Weise die letzte Ehre zu geben wäre das gute Recht eines jeden Noldor.   
Noch ist in den Reihen unserer Krieger das Begreifen gering, jeder ist nach dem ereignisreichen Tag mit sich und seinen unmittelbaren Nächsten beschäftigt. Das Fehlen Gil-galads beunruhigt die wenigsten, sicher wähnen sie ihn bei den verbliebenen Heerführern. Diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm will ich für mich und meinen ganz persönlichen Abschied von meinem König nutzen. 

Nach einiger Zeit kehrt Altarion mit den geforderten Männern zurück, sie tragen ihre Waffen und die Riemen bei sich, einer ein Bund Fackeln. Círdan ist unter ihnen. Ich widerstehe dem Drang ihn nach Isildur zu befragen, doch er versteht. Kaum merklich schüttelt er den Kopf und stumm bedeutet er mir, dass auch seine Bemühungen umsonst waren. Ich nicke und das ist ihm Antwort genug. Seine klaren Augen mustern mich und als er zu mir tritt, gleitet ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen.   
"Wie ich sehe, erlangt Ihr Euren Sinn für das Gegenwärtige wieder, Elrond."   
"Ja", antworte ich. Schwermütigen Gedanken kann ich dann nachhängen, wenn meine Pflicht erfüllt ist. Doch halt! Maße ich mit nicht Dinge an, die nicht mehr mein sind?   
"Verzeiht, wenn ich Euren Plänen vorgegriffen habe, Círdan ..."   
"Ihr solltet mich besser kennen, Elrond. Niemand hat Ereinion so gedient wie Ihr, obgleich er es nicht von Euch verlangte und Ihr der Fürst Eures eigenes Reiches hättet sein können. Als Herr von Lindon mag es als meine Pflicht gelten, Gil-galad zu holen – aber es ist Euer Recht."   
"Ich danke Euch, Círdan. Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch an meiner Seite zu wissen." 

Schweigend setzt unsere kleine Gruppe sich in Bewegung. Die Luft ist noch immer erfüllt von den Gerüchen des Schlachtfeldes und wir müssen uns einen Weg zwischen den Gefallenen suchen, die nur in der unmittelbaren Nähe unseres Lagers davongetragen worden sind. Eine kleine Senke führt uns von den Feuern und ihrem Licht fort, aber die Sterne bieten ausreichend Helligkeit für elbische Augen. Langsam kommen wir voran und ich bereite mich auf den Moment vor, der die Traurigkeit in mein Herz zurück kriechen lässt. Auch wenn ich die Gewissheit habe, dass Gil-galads Geist nicht mehr unter uns weilt, fürchte ich mich vor dem Anblick seines Körpers, denn er wird die Erinnerung an das Sterben meines Königs wieder wachrufen und an die Endgültigkeit des Verlustes, den wir erlitten haben. 

Plötzlich hebt Altarion die Hand und bedeutet uns stehen zu bleiben. "Seht", flüstert er und weist auf einen Schatten, der in einiger Entfernung auf einer kleinen Anhöhe ausharrt, sich dann und wann bewegt, aber seinen Platz nicht verlässt.   
"Ein Krieger, der die Einsamkeit des Schlachtfeldes sucht", entgegnet Círdan "und der Toten gedenkt."   
So wird es sein. Ein jeder von uns hat seine eigene Weise, der bedrückenden Gefühle Herr zu werden, die der Verlust von treuen Gefährten mit sich bringt – oder gar der Tod von Verwandten.   
Als wir uns wieder in Bewegung setzen, klirrt leise ein Schwert, und der Schatten richtet sich auf.   
Sternenlicht funkelt auf dem stumpfen Silber eines Brustpanzers, als die Gestalt sich uns zuwendet und ihr Gesicht offenbart. 

Es ist Isildur.   
Ich spüre, wie Anspannung mich befällt und Círdan legt kurz eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, dem Menschen zu begegnen? Ich wollte es um jeden Preis vermeiden, weil ich mich noch nicht bereit fühlte und nun greift das Schicksal meinem Willen vor.   
Der Mensch kommt von der Anhöhe herunter und läuft auf uns zu. Seine Augen sind nicht so gut wie die unseren, aber doch weitaus schärfer, als die gewöhnlicher Sterblicher und so erkennt er uns im schwachen Leuchten der Sterne.   
Er hält inne und ich spüre seine Unschlüssigkeit. Er hat ebensowenig mit Círdan und mir gerechnet, wie wir mit ihm. Unbehagen huscht über sein Gesicht, als er Círdan ansieht und sein Erschrecken, als er meiner gewahr wird, ist kaum verborgen. Unwillkürlich greift seine Hand an seine Brust und ich sehe das sanfte Funkeln einer Kette um seinen Hals. Dort trägt er den Ring; verborgen unter Hemd und Panzerung, aber bei sich; und ich fühle, wie meine Hoffnung schwindet, dass Isildur eines Tages von dem Ring lassen kann. 

"Herr!"   
Altarion tritt einen Schritt vor und verneigt sich leicht und erlöst uns drei aus der Verlegenheit, die uns ergriffen hat. "Ihr seid erschöpft und solltet ins Lager zurückkehren. Die Euren werden ihren König vermissen, wenn Ihr zulange fortbleibt und Ihr müsst Eure Wunden verbinden lassen."   
Ein bitteres Lächeln zeichnet Isildurs blasses Gesicht. "Ich weiß Eure Sorge zu schätzen, Herr Elb. Aber sie ist unbegründet. Ich werde den Meinen weitere Trauer ersparen, denn zwei Fürsten gilt es bereits zu beweinen. Einen davon wollt ihr zu Grabe tragen, wie ich sehe."   
Altarion nickt überrascht, doch ich erinnere mich an Isildurs schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Unsere Gruppe mag anderen seltsam erscheinen, wenn sie sie zu Gesicht bekämen, aber der Sohn Elendils hat ihren Weg erkannt. 

"Erlaubt mir, mich euch anzuschließen!" Isildurs Stimme ist eindringlich und so als sei ich derjenige mit Entscheidungsmacht, wendet er sich mit dieser Bitte an mich. Zwar fühle ich, dass sein Wunsch von Herzen kommt, aber der Gedanke ihn bei mir zu haben, bereitet mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Ich kann nicht einfach über das Geschehene hinwegsehen und ihm unbefangen begegnen – schon gar nicht, wenn er das verfluchte Gold um den Hals trägt.   
Círdan entbindet mich einer Antwort, indem er zu Isildur sagt: "Ihr könnt uns begleiten, Herr, aber ich bitte Euch, haltet Euch im Hintergrund."   
Isildurs Blick huscht von mir zu Círdan und wieder zurück. Ich zeige keine Zustimmung, aber auch keine Ablehnung. Wer bin ich, dass ich einem König der Getreuen seinen Wunsch verwehren darf? Einem Mann, den ich zu meiner Sippe zählen kann durch meinen Bruder Elros und der sich durch große Taten einen ehrbaren Namen gemacht hat.   
Ich spüre, wie mein Zorn verebbt. Ich kann und werde nicht vergessen, was geschehen ist, aber ich bin bereit, es in diesem Augenblick zu vergeben. 

Ich führe die Gruppe weiter, trotz des Schlachtengetümmels und der Eile, die mich antrieb, habe ich mir den Weg mit Leichtigkeit merken können. Es ist erst so wenige Stunden her und dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, als sei ein ganzes Menschenalter vergangen.   
Der Boden wird wellig und rissig, schmale Gräben haben sich aufgetan, vom Fuße des Orodruin aus sind sie, Speeren gleich, in die Ebene eingedrungen, so als sei Saurons letztes Aufbäumen hier am stärksten gewesen.   
Ich weise Altarion an die Fackeln zu entzünden, denn es ist selbst für Elben mühsam unter diesen Bedingungen keinen Fehltritt zu tun und ich will Isildur nicht gefährden. 

Endlich erreichen wir einen beinahe kreisrunden Flecken Erde, dem jeglichen Farbe genommen worden ist. Er liegt so schwarz vor uns wie ein stiller und unendlich tiefer See, nur das sich das Licht der Sterne nicht auf ihm spiegelt, sondern verschluckt wird. Selbst unsere Fackeln scheinen an Helligkeit verloren zu haben.   
"Bei Elbereth, Elrond", flüstert Círdan, "nicht einmal das Feuer des mächtigsten Drachens könnte so etwas tun. Hier wird bis in alle Ewigkeit nicht der winzigste Funke Leben mehr gedeihen. Die Valar haben wahrhaftig ihre Hand über Euch gehalten."   
"Ich war weit genug entfernt. Doch glaubt mir, ich wünsche mir, dass sie mich nicht als Zeugen des Endes meines Königs auserkoren hätten. Kommt, ich möchte diesen Ort rasch wieder verlassen", entgegne ich.   
Dann wende ich mich an alle: "Es ist ein einige Fuß entfernt dort drüben." 

Mit diesen Worten schreite ich schnell auf die Stelle zu an der ich Gil-galad weiß. Da, in den Schatten vermeine ich einen dunkleren Schatten zu sehen. Die Fackelträger können mir kaum nachkommen und als ich unvermittelt stehen bleibe, müssen die Männer mir ausweichen. Verwirrt sehen sie mich an, auch Altarion, der sie mit den übrigen Elben kurz darauf eingeholt hat, bis er meinen Augen folgt, die auf ... nichts ruht.   
Nichts weiter als den Umrissen eines Körpers, der auf der Asche gelegen hat.   
Langsam gehe ich darauf zu, sinke auf die Knie nieder und versuche zu verstehen. 

Fort!   
Niemand wagt zu fragen, ob ich mich vielleicht im Ort geirrt habe, denn alle können sie die schwarze Erde sehen, die immer noch schwelenden Knochen der bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Krieger, die sich gegen Sauron gestellt hatten, den geschmolzenen Stahl der Waffen und Rüstungen ...   
Aber der Leichnam meines Königs befindet sich nicht mehr hier. Nichts deutet darauf hin, das Gil-galad hier sein Leben aushauchte.   
"Elrond?"   
Círdan lässt sich neben mir auf ein Knie nieder, ich spüre seinen fragenden Blick, aber ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Verzweifelt suche ich nach Anzeichen, die mir verraten, was geschehen ist. Doch es gibt keine. Nicht die geringste Spur; nur den Schatten auf der Asche, der andeutet, dass vor uns ein Körper gelegen haben muss. 

Hat bereits irgend jemand den König geborgen?   
Das kann nicht sein, sage ich mir. Als ich diesen Ort verließ, war niemand mehr am Leben – weder Freund noch Feind. Und wer sollte nach dem Ende der Schlacht einen Fuß auf die verbrannte Erde gesetzt haben?   
Rasch sehe ich mich um.   
Ja, das Licht der Fackeln erhellt nur unsere Spuren in der Asche. Deutlich markieren sie den Weg, den wir gekommen sind. Weiter entfernt entdecke ich die Hufspuren des Pferdes, das der Ringgeist geritten hat, aber sie sind Stunden alt. Das ist alles an Zeichen.   
"Es war hier, Círdan! Hier starb Gil-galad."   
Der Meister der Schiffbauer nickt nachdenklich. Seine Hand streicht über den Umriss vor uns und greift dann in die Asche. Feine Schlacke rieselt durch seine Finger. "Ich fühle es, Elrond", antwortet er leise. "Aber ich kann mir genau sowenig erklären wie Ihr, was geschehen sein mag. Er ist fort." 

Langsam erhebe ich mich. Ich weiche den Blicken meiner Gefährten aus, die sich um Círdan und mich versammelt haben; ratlos und verblüfft. Schweigend verlasse ich den Kreis und nehme kaum wahr, dass hinter mir leises Flüstern beginnt und Fragen die Runde machen.   
Mein Herz ist leer, als ich an Isildur vorüberschreiten will, der Círdans Wunsch gemäß aus der Ferne zugesehen hat. Jetzt tritt er zu mir und zwingt mich sanft zum Innehalten, legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.   
Wortlos greife ich nach ihr und erwidere kurz den sanften Druck. Isildurs Mitgefühl kommt von Herzen und ich kann es zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen annehmen. Dann lasse ich auch den Menschen zurück.   
Nun ist es an mir, einen Moment die Einsamkeit zu suchen und ich gehe an den Rand der geschundenen Erde. Staub und Asche wirbeln auf, ein lauer Wind ergreift sie und spielt mit den Flocken, die nicht grau sind, sondern schwarz.   
_Ereinion, welch seltsamen Weg bist du gegangen?_ frage ich lautlos in die Stille, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie keine Antwort für mich bereit hält. _Ich habe mich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet, dem Anblick deines zerstörten Leibes und der Endgültigkeit des Abschieds.   
_Denn wir hätten Gil-galad vor den Wällen des Verfluchten Landes begraben müssen, als einen unter vielen Gefallenen, die vor den Toren Mordors ihre letzte Ruhe finden werden, weil wir sie nicht ihrer Heimat bestatten können. Die Fürsten der Elben und Menschen haben sich darauf geeinigt. Die Zahl der Toten ist zu gewaltig und wir wollen unser Augenmerk auf die Lebenden richten.   
Die Valar haben mir den Grund meiner Furcht genommen und ersparen mir die Bürde die sterblichen Überreste meines Königs hier zurücklassen zu müssen; auch wenn ich ihr Handeln nicht zu begreifen vermag. 

Leise erklingt eine melodische Stimme hinter mir, sie gehört Círdan und sie singt einen Klagegesang der Elben. Die anderen fallen mit ein und so gedenken sie unseres Königs. Es zieht mich in ihre Gesellschaft zurück und ich gehe langsam auf die Gruppe der Elben zu. Isildur hält sich noch immer abseits, er lauscht ergriffen und mit einem Mal kann ich nur noch Mitleid für ihn empfinden; er ist ein Verlorener in vieler Hinsicht.   
Schweigend trete ich zu ihm und gemeinsam lassen wir uns von der Schönheit des Liedes trösten.   
Als der letzte Ton verklungen ist öffnen sich meine Lippen, ohne dass ich es gewollt hätte, aber die Worte drängen sich mir auf und ihre Melodie ist bittersüß.   
_Gil-galad war ein Elbenfürst_, singe ich und das Lied ist lang, erzählt vom Glanz und Elend meines Herrn und seinem ungewissen Schicksal im Lande Mordor. Meine Brüder werden es in ihren Herzen bewahren, und erklingen wird es in Stunden der Trauer und Erinnerung.   
Dann werde ich zuhören, aber niemals wieder mit einstimmen ...

Es dämmert bereits, als wir uns unverrichteter Dinge wieder auf den Weg ins Lager machen. Ein kühler Morgen kündigt sich an und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne streichen über den Himmel, um ihn stetig heller zu färben. Der Gipfel des Orodruin leuchtet auf und die Ebene von Gorgoroth wird durch einen Schleier aus Licht geweckt.   
Im Schein des jungen Tages fühle ich mich gestärkt und als wir das Lager erreichen, umringen mich Elben und Menschen, sie bitten mich um Beistand für die Verwundeten und ich bin mehr als bereit, ihnen mit meinen Heilkräften zu dienen.   
So ist es gut.   
Es muss viel Arbeit verrichtet werden, bevor wir dieser Stätte den Rücken kehren können – aber wir werden es schließlich tun, denn der Lauf der Welt hat sich nicht verändert ...


	13. Epilog: Der Ring

Epilog  
Der Ring 

Als der Bote in Imladris eintrifft, weiß ich, dass seine Kunde eine wichtige sein muss. Er hat sein Pferd bis zur Erschöpfung gehetzt. Mit zitternden Flanken steht das Tier im Innenhof der größten Behausung meines Heims, und der Mann selbst vermag sich kaum aufrecht zu halten. Dennoch wehrt er die helfenden Hände ab, die man ihm entgegenstreckt und gleitet unter Mühen aus dem Sattel.   
Mein Stallmeister führt das Pferd fort und zwei Diener wollen den Mann in die kleine Halle geleiten, die Reisenden Erholung bietet.   
Von meinem Standort in einem überdachten Säulengang aus kann ich nicht hören, was der Bote sagt, aber an seinen Gesten erkenne ich, dass er sich dem sanften Drängen der Diener nicht fügen will. 

Ich löse mich aus den Schatten und trete langsam auf den Hof. Die beiden Bediensteten neigen die Köpfe und ich gebe ihnen stumm zu verstehen, dass sie sich zurückziehen können.   
Der Mensch sieht mich an. Sein blasses Gesicht ist eingefallen und seine langen, grauen Haare hat der aufreibende Ritt zerzaust, seine Gewänder sind beschmutzt, aber ich sehe, dass sie aus wertvollen Stoffen gewebt sind. Vor mir steht kein einfacher Bote.   
"Ich heiße Euch in Imladris willkommen, Herr", sage ich zu ihm, während ich eine Verbeugung andeute.   
Ein wenig atemlos sinkt der Mann auf ein Knie nieder und bringt hervor: "Ich bin Hatholdir, Hauptmann Valandils aus Arnor ... ich ... ich habe Nachricht über Isildur!" 

Ich nicke, während ich seine wenigen Worte bedenke. Nachricht _über_ Isildur, nicht von ihm ...   
"Erhebt Euch und kommt mit mir. Seid mein Gast und stärkt Euch bei einem Glas Wein. Was immer Ihr mir zu berichten habt, kann warten – wenigstens für diesen Augenblick."   
Ein Widerspruch liegt auf den Lippen des Boten, aber er besinnt sich. Jetzt, wo er sein Ziel erreicht hat, muss er seine Erschöpfung umso schwerer auf den Gliedern lasten spüren.   
Schweigend folgt er mir in die lichtdurchflutete Halle, in der ich meine Gäste empfange. Obwohl sie groß ist, wirkt sie nicht bedrückend, sondern einladend, denn ihre Seitenwände gewähren durch hohe Fensterbögen einen Blick nach draußen und lassen den Duft des Herbstes ein. Der lange Tisch in ihrer Mitte ist mit Blumen und einer fein bestickten Decke geschmückt und die hochlehnigen Stühle sind weich gepolstert. Dieser Ort strahlt Würde und zugleich Wärme aus. Er soll Augen und Herz erfreuen.   
Dankbar lässt sich der Bote nieder.   
Ich selbst schenke ihm von dem Wein ein, der in einer kristallenen Karaffe auf einem Tablett steht. Vorsichtig nimmt der Mann einen kleinen Schluck. Er will das leichte Zittern seiner Hände verbergen. Nach und nach fällt die Anspannung von dem Menschen ab und er leert sein Glas. Ich fülle es wieder mit Wein und warte. 

"Ihr seid sehr freundlich zu einem, der schlechte Kunde bringt."   
Hatholdirs Stimme erklingt unvermittelt, sie ist leise, und er blickt mich nicht an.   
"Sollte ich denn wissen, dass Ihr ein Bote des Unglücks seid?" entgegne ich sanft.   
Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des Mannes aus Arnor. "Man sagt, vor Euch ließe sich kaum etwas verbergen, Herr Elrond. Und vorhin auf dem Hof, da habt Ihr mich angesehen wie einer, dem böse Ahnungen das Herz schwer machen."   
"Auch Ihr seid ein Mann mit scharfen Augen", entgegne ich ein wenig überrascht.   
Nur wenigen Menschen ist vergönnt, diesem Teil meines Wesens zu begegnen, dem Teil, der sich fürchtet und zugleich von unbestimmter Hoffnung erfüllt ist ...   
"Nun denn, Hauptmann Hatholdir. Auch schlechte Nachrichten wollen gehört sein." Mit diesen Worten setze ich mich an das Ende der Tafel und bitte den Mann mit einer Geste, zu erzählen.   
Seine Schultern straffen sich, und jetzt suchen seine Augen die meinen. 

"Ich komme im Namen meines Herrn Valandil zu Euch, der mich hieß, Euch über das Schicksal seines geliebten Vaters zu unterrichten, denn Ihr habt an der Seite Isildurs gekämpft und mein Herr wuchs an dieser Stätte auf, die ihm eine geschätzte Heimat in der Jugend war ...   
Vor über einem Monat verließ König Isildur Minas Arnor, um in das Nördliche Königreich zu gehen, über das er, gleich seinem Vater, herrschen wollte. In Gondor blieb sein Neffe Meneldil als Verwalter des Thrones zurück, nachdem Isildur ihn in der Regentschaft unterwiesen hatte. Ich gehörte zum Gefolge des Königs. Wir gelangten an die Schwertelfelder und das Verhängnis kam über uns ..." 

Hatholdirs Stimme verliert sich fast, als er mit seiner Schilderung der Ereignisse fortfährt. Er ist aufgewühlt und bald erhebt er sich, um auf und ab zu gehen. Ich sehe das vor mir, was er mit lebhaften Worten schildert, kann den ersten Schrecken über den Orkangriff empfinden, höre das Klirren der Schwerter, die Schreie der Menschen und Orks und fühle mich auf ein Schlachtfeld zurückversetzt, auf dem die Geister der Erschlagenen wandeln.   
Vergangenheit, doch so erschreckend lebendig ... 

"... und dann verschwand der König vor unseren Augen", höre ich den Mann aus Arnor sagen. "In einem Moment stand er noch da, nahe am Ufer des Anduin, und kämpfte und im anderen war es, als hätte er sich niemals unter uns befunden!"   
Hatholdir hält atemlos inne, aber als ich kein Befremden zeige, nimmt er seine Erzählung wieder auf. "Dann plötzlich sah ich den König im Anduin schwimmend wieder. Doch wehe, auch der Feind hatte ihn entdeckt und die Orks schickten Isildur schwarze Pfeile nach. Er wurde getroffen und sein Körper trieb kurz darauf leblos im Wasser. Der Hieb eines Schwertes streckte mich nieder und raubte mir das Bewusstsein. Als ich erwachte, waren die Orks fort. Alle bis auf zwei meiner Gefährten, die sie als todwund hatten liegenlassen, waren von ihnen vernichtet worden. Doch das Schicksal zeigte sich gnädig. Wir waren verletzt, aber keiner schwer. Ich lief an den Fluss, aber vergeblich. Schließlich entdeckte Isildurs Schildknappe ein verschnürtes Bündel, verborgen im hohen Gras am Ufer des Anduin, und wir erinnerten uns, dass der König es bei sich gehabt hatte. Es war Narsil, das zerborstene Schwert! " 

Wieder verstummt der Mann, sucht seinen Platz auf, um einen Schluck Wein zu sich zu nehmen, und ich kann meine Gedanken ordnen, in denen sich ein zunehmend klarer werdendes Bild formt. Isildur hat ein Geheimnis des Ringes entdeckt und es in der Gefahr für sich zu nutzen gedacht.   
Der Ring schenkt seinem Träger die Fähigkeit, in der Welt der Schatten zu wandeln! Doch mir scheint, dass dieses Geschenk ein zweifelhaftes war ...   
Ehrlicher Kummer ist in Hatholdirs Gesicht geschrieben und er kämpft mit den Tränen, als er erneut zum Sprechen ansetzt. "Einer Ahnung folgend begaben wir uns ein Stück flussabwärts. Dort waren einige alte Bäume ins Wasser gestürzt und in ihnen hatte sich ein Umhang verfangen. Er war von Pfeilen durchbohrt worden ... und er gehörte Isildur, aber der Leichnam des Königs war fort.   
Es war ein wahrlich düsterer Tag für die Menschen, Herr Elrond. Nach Anárion und Elendil fand auch Isildur den Tod und wir wurden dreier hoher Fürsten beraubt. Und mein Herz beschwert noch mehr, dass wir unserem König die letzte Ehre nicht zu erweisen vermögen. Sein Leib muss von den Fluten des Anduin verschlungen worden sein. Möge Isildur in seinem nassen Grab Ruhe finden." 

"Ja, möge er dies", kann ich aufrichtig antworten.   
Es ist keine Bitterkeit in meinem Herzen; schon lange nicht mehr. Und nun weiß es von der schrecklichen Gerechtigkeit der Erhabenen. Der Verrat des Menschen wurde durch einen Verrat gesühnt, als ihm der Ring vom Finger glitt und ihn seinen Feinden preisgab.   
Mitleid ist es, was ich nun fühle. Mitleid mit dem stolzen und edlen Mann, dem man nicht zum Vorwurf machen kann, einer Macht erlegen zu sein, vor der die Weisesten erzittern und der sie nicht widerstehen könnten ...   
Mitleid und Traurigkeit, denn Isildur wäre ein anderes Schicksal vergönnt gewesen, wenn es den Ring nicht gegeben hätte. Aber es ist müßig, das Geschehene zu bedenken, weil es sich nicht ungeschehen machen lässt. 

Also ist der Eine denn verloren.   
Seinen falschen Geist hat er ein letztes Mal gezeigt, indem er Isildur betrog. Ich hoffe, dass der Fluss ihn ins Meer getragen hat, damit die Wellen Osses ihn verschlingen konnten, und sein schlichtes Gold niemals mehr Begehren unter den Lebenden weckt.   
Doch der Ring ist tückisch.   
Vielleicht findet er einen Weg, auf diese Welt zurückzukehren? Ist es nicht so unabwendbar, wie das Wissen, dass Sauron einst wiedererstarken wird? Er ist geschlagen, doch nicht vernichtet, gleich seinem kostbaren Kleinod, in welches er große Macht und Tücke gelegt hat.   
Mit einem Male flüstert der Wind mir Worte zu und ich sehe das zerborstene Schwert in neuem Glanz erstrahlen; aber ein Schatten liegt auf der Klinge, wie eine ferne Drohung und in diesem Schatten blitzt es golden auf. Schwert und Ring sind schicksalhaft verwoben worden an jenem Tag des größten Triumphes und der größten Niederlage. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, die Bedeutung der Vision erschließt sich mir mühelos – und ich weiß, was zu tun ist. 

"Ich habe eine Bitte an Euch, Hatholdir", wende ich mich an den Menschen. "Seid mein Bote für Valandil und sagt ihm dies: Dereinst wird der Tag kommen, an dem der Schatten sich wieder erhebt, und dann ist es an der Zeit zusammenzufügen, was getrennt wurde.   
Lasst Euch die Bruchstücke Narsils geben und bringt sie nach Imladris. Hier werden wir sie aufbewahren und in Ehren halten und der Träger des Schwertes gedenken, die große Könige waren."   
Der Mann nickt.   
Er fragt nicht nach dem Recht für mein Begehr oder der tieferen Bedeutung meiner Worte, obwohl er es könnte und ich ihm die Antwort geben würde. Er nimmt meinen Wunsch als gegeben hin, so wie auch Valandil es tun wird, denn die Menschen zweifeln nicht an der Weisheit der Elben. Möge ihr Vertrauen Früchte tragen. 

"Wenn Ihr erlaubt, dann ziehe ich mich zurück, Herr Elrond."   
Ich lächle den Menschen an und verlasse meinen Platz am Ende der Tafel. "Natürlich. Ich heiße Euch noch einmal als Gast willkommen. Bleibt, bis Ihr Euch für die Reise bereit fühlt. Auch wenn Eure Kunde mein Herz nicht erfreuen konnte, so war sie wichtig, und den Boten trifft keine Schuld am Wesen seiner Nachrichten. Ihr seid ein ehrbarer Mann, Hatholdir."   
"Ich danke Euch und gerne werde ich Euer Bote für König Valandil sein", erwidert der Mann, während er sich gleichfalls erhebt.   
Schweigend geleite ich den Menschen an die Tür der Halle und hinaus bis an die Stufen, die zum Hof hinabgehen. Die beiden Diener warten bereits und auf ein Nicken von mir führen sie Hatholdir ins Gästehaus. 

Langsam sehe ich mich um, lausche auf das Rauschen der Blätter und ihr leises Rascheln, wenn sie über den Boden gleiten, vom Herbstwind von ihren Zweigen gerissen – vergänglich und doch in einem ewigen Kreislauf gebunden.   
In Bruchtal herrscht Frieden und auch die Welt jenseits dieser alten Zuflucht ist zur Ruhe gekommen.   
Ein Gedanke drängt sich mir auf, verlockend wie ein schöner Traum.   
Sollte nicht auch ich die Ruhe suchen? Ich bin müde geworden und sehne mich nach den fernen Gestaden, die zu erreichen mir keine Mühe bereiten würde. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht gehen werde; noch nicht. Meine Aufgabe hier hat erst ihren Anfang genommen und ihre unleugbare Klarheit in dem Moment gewonnen, in dem Gil-galad mir Vilya anvertraut hat.   
Es gilt die Müdigkeit der Welt zu lindern, nach all den Schrecken, die sie gesehen hat und sie zu stärken für all das, was ihr noch bevorsteht. 

Das Böse hat sich nur verborgen und wartet, bis seine Zeit gekommen ist. Der Ring wird zurückkehren – und mit ihm das Schwert.   
Wenn dies geschieht, dann werde ich bereit sein und meine Kraft und Weisheit denen geben, die dazu ausersehen sind, den Kampf weiterzuführen, den ihre Vorväter begonnen haben ...

Heru im Oktober 2005 

Nachdem mich diese Geschichte über zwei Jahre von der ersten Skizzierung bis zum letzten Satz begleitet hat, bin ich fast ein wenig traurig, dass sie nun doch beendet ist. Danke an alle, die sie gelesen haben und an die, die mich in der Form eines Reviews zum Weiterschreiben ermunterten.   
Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen; aber man sollte auch eine Fanfiction nicht übers Knie brechen. Und sicherlich werde ich die Geschichte irgendwann noch überarbeiten; denn richtig zufrieden bin ich nie. 

Hugo Weaving gewidmet (auch wenn er es nicht erfährt g). Ganz gleich welche Rolle der Mann spielt, er gefällt mir einfach.


End file.
